My Hero Academia The Elite Four of UA
by Atombomb639
Summary: Four OCs for the story & each of them has their own unique Powers and motivation for wanting to be a Hero Two of them Serve as Midoriya's close Friends before coming to U.A. High this makes Him a more confident person but He still has His shy moments one OC Serves as a Rival a proper example of what Deku and Kacchan should be and the last one serves as a foil to the other three
1. Good Old Childhood Friends

****A Few Moments From The Long Forgotten Past****

 _"Why'd you hurt him."_

 _"Because he made fun of you and mom he called us villains insulted our family."_

 _"While that doesn't give you the excuse to punch him what else I want to know is why you didn't use your Quirk."_

 _"I-I don't deserve it after Mom and Dad were...I'm just not worth of their combined power."_

 _"It's not their power it's yours silly but if you still feel that way think of using Molten Rock as a way of connecting to them and that way when you use it's like there still here standing next to you fighting alongside you."_

 _"Okay I'll try for you big Brother."_

 _"Good and try not to get into any more fights it'll make things easier for us when we become Pro Heroes like Dad."_

 _"Right-"_

 _"And I'll be able to make money so I can better care of you well going through school the best Hero school around UA."_

 **Time Skip To More Recent Events**

 _"So your one of my only Grandkids...I'm sorry about your Brother if I remember correctly its Adrien wasn't it."_

 _"Surprised a Villain like you would have any inklings of compassion."_

 _"Don't Think Me Heartless Boy! He's my family too and I left that lifestyle behind me same as my Daughter."_

 _"I'm sorry I didn't think-"_

 _"Of course you didn't you're angry I know what its like to be enraged to want revenge I've been there."_

 _"Against who."_

 _"His name is All For One."_

 _"Well I've never heard of him."_

 _"Well I wouldn't have expected you to have it was the day I gave my legs for the Number One Hero All Might."_

 _"You know All Might."_

 _"He still visits from time to time."_

 _"That's so cool...But why do I need to know this?"_

 _"The point is All For One tried to recreated All Might's Quick One For All and he gave it to me so now I pass it to you."_

 _"Why-"_

 _"I know you don't use your Eruption I have ways of learning these things."_

 _"I uh I just don't feel like I'm worthy of the power they gave me after what happened to them and Adrien I just can't."_

 _"And that's why I'll give you my power to be a Hero before All For One comes for me or I pass on."_

 _"...Thank you."_

 _"Yeah well consider it a gift one to make up for all the birthdays I missed use the power wisely and good luck."_

 _"One more question what do you call it what is the name of this Quirk."_

 _"All For One called it Super Human redundant name I know but it grants the user an increase to all their abilities."_

 _"To Super Human levels so Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Endurance, Healing and Senses...Right?"_

 _"Hmph You really know your stuff kid it may be even stronger in you here take my hand and we'll begin the transfer."_

 _"Okay I'm ready let's do it-"_

 _"Honestly Kid I feel bad for ya it's a shame with you being force to mature so fast and on your own no less but you're strong with solid morals and ideals trust in your own path keep running on it don't let anyone corrupt that Heart."_

 **A Few Days Later**

 _"And so the most boring day of the freaking Summer is here at long last and I have literally nothing to do on this day whatever."_ a young six year old orphaned boy thought as he walked down the sidewalk away from an Ice Cream Vendor an ice cream cone in his hand he was named Derick McKnight a very unusual name for a boy living in Japan but he was only half Japanese his Father was American and a Superhero while his Mother was a Ex Supervillain so everyone either called him by his middle name Ryu or some insulting nickname that would poke fun at his Mother's and his heritage Ryu raised an empty hand up to his face to stare at his palm he felt strength flow through his body as he clenched his hand shut, _"I still don't understand exactly how you gave me your Quirk but thank you for this power Grandpa."_

"I will be a Hero with your Quirk alone for you and for them." Ryu muttered as he walked passed a park.

"Why are you being so mean you're making him cry Kacchan." a timid scared yet familiar voice said this made Ryu halt in his steps and look over at the park to see the source of the voice was a messy green haired boy a year younger than him his name Izuku Midoriya or Deku and behind him on the ground was a brown haired boy of same age with tears in his eyes and streaming down his face standing in front of them with blown out spikey blonde hair was a five year old cocky boy simply known as Katsuki Bakugou with two lackeys behind him they were the only two Ryu knew the other three he hadn't a clue who they were but he knew the other two from school but they weren't friends or anything.

"Great Bakugou's at it again what a creep." Ryu grumbled under his breath as Midoriya got into a shaky fighting stance.

"If you keep on hurting him I'll uh I'll stop you myself." the greenette said with a with a nervous voice.

 _"This timid Quirkless kid he's so scared he's shaking in his boots yet he's not backing down."_ Ryu thought as the fat and skinny kid activated their quirks red wings and extending fingers pretty useless right, _"That's the sigh of a real Hero."_

"So you wanna pretend to be a Hero-" Bakugou scoffed punching a fist into his hand creating a small explosion between his fist and the contact point raising red flags for Ryu, "-You don't stand a chance without a Quirk Deku."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH YOU GUYS BACK OFF NOW!" Ryu roared halting the three bullies before they could attack the four kids looked at him Ryu tossed the ice cream cone aside and began walking toward them Bakugou smirk grew more.

"So another Quirkless loser joins in the fun whatever you two handle him." Bakugou ordered waving the new comer off the two other boys nodded and lunged for Ryu he easily evaded their attacks striking the skinny one with his fist straight to the cheek area while the fat one received an elbow to the nose knocking them both to the ground with bloody noses.

"Whoa." Midoriya let out as he stared he almost didn't see Ryu move while the brown haired Kid took the chance to run.

"What the-" the Skinny boy muttered getting into a sitting position.

"How did he-" the Chubby one began as he mirrored his fellow lackey they both looked up to see Ryu glaring at them with hate filled eyes that bore into them they both as quick as they could scrambled to their feet and ran off in a panic to hide behind Bakugou hoping that their leader would protect them but he just scoffed and shook them off.

"So the Villains kid has found his Quirk huh your Super Strong now or whatever."

"Something like that yeah."

"A fitting Quirk for someone Evil like you."

"Really I'm the Evil one and yet you're who's bullying those two hiding behind praise doesn't seem very fair because only true Villains step on the weak and that's exactly what you're doing isn't it that's why I will you judge myself."

"Really you judge me whatever go ahead and try because it doesn't matter what Quirk you have it's nowhere near as good as mine you'll never beat me." Bakugou scoffed small explosions coming off his hands Midoriya was nervous.

"Such selfish arrogances for an aspiring Hero I cannot allow this to go on any longer I shall teach you true Justice with my fists." Ryu proclaimed the two charged each other arms drawn back and with that the fight began Midoriya and Bakugou's henchmen could only watch on with awe as the two brawled, scarped and fought for what seemed like hours by the end of it both of them were covered in small wounds and bruises while Ryu had slight burns and scorch marks despite there pain, injuries and heavy breathing they held their glares and kept on their feet, "Ready...to give up...yet."

"Not...a chance...in Hell...you damned loser." Bakugou retorted between his huffs and puffs.

"Good cause I could do this all Day." Ryu stated getting his breath back before he dropped into a fighting stance again with Bakugou mirroring him however he had a look of rage in his eyes he wouldn't let himself be beaten by a villain.

"I'll show you the most amazing Hero always wins."

"Well if that's the case than you don't have a chance."

"Katsuki It's Time To Go Home Get Your Lazy Ass Ready To Go." Bakugou's Mother called out as she walked over to the group of boys from the other side of the play ground her name Mitsuki once she got close enough she notice the attack and defensive wounds on both her son and Ryu and her eyes narrowed, "What The Hell Happened HERE!"

"Your son was bullying Midoriya and some other kid who ran off so I stepped in and we fought." Ryu admitted as he dropped out of his stance, "I apologize for any damage I may have caused but I just couldn't stand by any longer."

"Argh it figures he's always been like that." Mitsuki sighed, "All that praise he gets just goes straight to his head."

"Argh You're Suppose To Be On My Side!" Bakugou whined.

"Not when you act like this seriously Katsuki bullying Izuku we're going Home Now! You and your friends get to the car."

"Fine whatever." Bakugou reluctantly agreed after a few moments of silence he started walking away his lackeys following soon after not wanting to be near Ryu without him everyone was expecting a smartass remark to come from Ryu but nothing he simply stayed stoic and silent as he watched them leave so Mitsuki walked over to him and kneeled.

"You're not hurt too badly are ya?"

"No his explosions barely hurt me just a few scratches and bruises here and there."

"So you're a tough guy huh?"

"I suppose you could say that though I'm wondering why you're not yelling at me."

"Well normally a Mother would be mad but I should probably thank you."

"Huh?"

"I know how Katsuki is he's arrogant it's because of all the praise he gets from the people around him for his stupid awesome Quirk maybe someone that can actually match him will knock him down a few peps or more."

"I suppose that makes some sense in a twisted sort of way." Ryu muttered as Mitsuki stood up.

"So do me a favor train hard and study harder." the older Woman requested with that she turned and left.

"I will I promise anything to damage Kacchan's pride even if it's just a little." the Boy mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me-" a voice said Ryu looked to his right to Midoriya looking at him, "Hi I don't if you know me but I'm-"

"Izuku Midoriya sometimes called Deku by Bakugou..." Ryu interrupted wiping his shirt off, "...And some others."

"How did you know?"

"We're in the same school in the same class in the same grade how could I not know you."

"Well...I've never noticed you how come I don't remember you."

"I don't tend to draw attention to myself I prefer to remain in the shadows for now anyway."

"Oh uh okay I guess that makes sense it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah nice to meet you too goodbye." Ryu replied as he began walking away.

"W-wait hold on." Midoriya called out as he chased after him catching up he slowed to a walk, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere...unimportant why do you want to know?" Ryu asked as they came to a stop.

"Well you see hurt and my Mom brought some first aid she could help you." Midoriya said this caused the older Boy to let out a sigh but nod allowing Midoriya to lead him, "Also I just wanted to know if you would like to be friends."

"Hmph why would you want to be friends with someone like me? The Son of a Villain."

"Huh I don't see why that would be a problem." Midoriya replied with childish innocents causing Ryu's eyes to go wide.

"Well I uh it's just that most people have a problem with that." Ryu replied looking away from the younger Boy he felt odd at his words but in a strangely good way they reached his Midoriya's Mother was sitting and she patched Ryu up with a few questions for the Boys she's just a sweet heart, "So thanks...Sorry I'm just not use to people helping me."

"Hey it's okay I understand after the things you've told me...listen you two Boys stay here I think I've got burn cream in the car." Inko replied the two Boys nodded with that the older Woman walked off leaving the two in awkward silence.

"So...uh why did you decide to fight Kacchan if you knew him and his Quirk?" Midoriya asked Ryu sighed in response.

"Well one I really hate guys like him always think they're better than everyone and two you I guess." Ryu admitted.

"...Me?"

"Your words and your actions you were shaking like a leaf on a tree branch in the wind but you still stood your ground in spite of being Quirkless and untrained a true Heroes mark I guess you could say that you inspired me to act too."

"A true Heroes mark?" Midoriya questioned tears threating to spill out of his eyes, "Thank you."

"You're welcome and I think I'd like to be your friend." Ryu stated, "If that's okay with you and your Mother that is."

"Really that's great I'd love that." Midoriya exclaimed smiling, "By the way I like your Quirk you're strong like All Might."

"Yeah just like All Might...I'm Derick McKnight by the way but everyone calls me by my middle name Ryu."

"Well Ryu It's nice to meet you." Midoriya stated looking up at him.

"Just stick with me Izuku I'll always have your back." Ryu said with a friendly tone, "We'll be Heroes."

"Okay I've found it let's take care of those burns." Inko said coming back unbeknownst to the Boys she heard it all.

 **Timeskip Five Or So Years Into The Future**

 _"Yep I'm totally lost and late for School where the Hell did Izuku go."_ a ten year old Ryu thought as he walked down the sidewalk on a nearly empty street with very few cars and people in his sight with a sigh of frustration he looked around.

"Izuku Where Are You...C'mon Man You Can't Just Run Ahead Of Me Like That." Ryu called out pausing in front of an alleyway a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and him in to throw him against the dead end of the alleyway Ryu looked up to himself cornered by none other than Bakugou and some other guy a new lackey if Ryu recalled that he was a transfer student from another country Jamaican you'd probably be able to guess that, "Okay then what do you two idiots want?"

"It's just as you said Bakugou he has no respect for those who are above him."

"Yeah how about we teach him a little lesson what do you say Brantly?"

"...No."

"Huh?"

"Yeah I agree with Bakugou for once huh?"

"I will fight him alone if he is as strong as you claim then he may be a worthy opponent I want to see." Brantly insisted.

"So it seems that you've got some semblance of Honor in a twisted way very well I will take you on." Ryu stated dropping into a fighting stance Bakugou scoffed at the two and leaned against the wall Brantly smirked as energy surrounded his hands and body he then took on his own stance the two charged each other their fists drawn back.

"Now Show Me How Strong You Really ARE!" Brantly demanded leaping into the air.

"Bring It On Then Let's See You Prove Yourself Worthy Of My Full STRENGTH!" Ryu shouted in retort their fists clashed forming a small shockwave meanwhile walking down the side walk Izuku Midoriya looked for his friend who he had somehow gotten ahead of once he realized that he had lost him he learned he had lost him he turned back to find him.

"Derick Where Are You This Isn't Funny At All!" the greenette called out to no avail as he weaved in, out and through a growing coward of people as he got closer to where he had last seen his friend, "Huh weird I wonder what's going on?"

 _"I'm sure Derick won't mind if I take a break from looking for him to see what's going on."_ Midoriya thought as he saw the large group of people standing in front of an alleyway he then forced his way passed all the people to the front of the crowd with a excuse me and a sorry here and there once he had actually reached he saw something completely unexpended. _"A fights going on_ _Kacchan is here and_ _Derick is fighting Someone I don't know that new student I think."_

"C'mon Newbie Is That All You GOT!" Ryu shouted pushing his feet off against the alley wall his fist drawn back to strike Brantly right in the gut sending him sliding back to slam into a brick wall cracking it as Ryu rolled onto his feet again to rush forward for a push kick Brantly dodged at the last making it so Ryu's foot went through straight through the brick wall and got him stuck as he tried to pull himself free Brantly attacked his fist still glowing he threw a combo of punches attempting to strike his foe forcing Ryu to block with one arm which worked out well while the other tried to free him.

 _"Okay so he's actually really strong this is a problem do I use-No I Shouldn't I Haven't Proven Myself Yet."_ Ryu thought thinking quick he caught Brantly's left arm with his own lifting himself up placed his other foot onto the wall and pushed off the wall sending them both to the ground cracking it Brantly aimed his hand at Ryu's head just as he was about to fire an energy blast his hand was pushed up making the attack miss and blast through the back wall of the alley.

"So you are tougher than I thought." Brantly acknowledged.

"Oh my God will you just shut the Hell up and fight me." Ryu demanded throwing punch which was blocked while on the ground the two began exchanging blows neither able to gain upper hand until Brantly did a really complicated break dance like move which forced Ryu roll away and flip to his feet, "Okay what in the Hell was up with that fighting style?"

"I learned it from an older American TV show it didn't age well but it was certainly interesting I will admit." Brantly replied getting into a stance Ryu sighed as he cracked his neck before taking his brawler stance up again he prepared to continue the fight the two began circling each other neither making a move they suddenly rushed forward at the same time Brantly therw the first punch Ryu to block with one hand and thorw a gut punch with his other arm followed by him leaping into the air for a spin kick hitting his opponent in the temple as Ryu landed Brantly recovered from the blow and sent out a flurry of kicks high and low kicks most of which were blocked, "You are self taught as well not bad at all."

"Glad you're impressed because I haven't even begun to play." Ryu stated he ducked under the last kick and attempted to swing an uppercut which Brantly narrowly dodged by stepping back building energy up in his hands he blasted Ryu in the chest sending him crashing into the back wall as he was getting back to his feet Midoriya ran in front of his friend.

"Stop This Before Someone Gets Really Hurt!" the greenette demanded surprisingly without stuttering.

"...Izuku where did you come from?"

"What The Hell Are You Doing Here Deku!" Bakugou snapped getting ready to attack.

"Oh so little wants to interfere with our fight should Bakugou join in?"

"NO! This is between you and me you picked this fight and we'll finish it." Ryu stated that's when sirens were heard.

"Very well another day it seems then we will finish our fight." Brantly sighed with a blast of energy from his palm he hit a catwalks latter causing it fall allowing him and Bakugou to climb up and make an escape via rooftop by this point most of the crowd started dissipating knowing this would look bad on their records Ryu put one hand on Midoriya's shoulder.

"Hey Izuku we gotta go now so do you trust me?"

"...Huh?"

"Do you trust me yes or no? please be quick about it."

"Uh yes I do."

"Okay good then let's run from the cops because we can not let this little incident go on our record." Ryu simply said grabbing onto the back on his friend's pants while the other went to the back of his shirt allowing him to lift the smaller boy up into the air Midoriya began panicking and flailing as this was happening, "Can you chill out already."

"Wait What Are You Doing Put Me Do-" Midoriya was interrupted from making any further protests when Ryu therw him upward making him let out a scream as he went over the wall he crash land on the other side onto a dumpster.

"Izuku are you okay?"

"...Ow."

"Okay good I'm coming over." Ryu called over before taking a few steps back he rushed forward and cleared the small brick wall without much trouble once landed on the other side he saw that his friend was one ground in a daze from the impact he quickly helped the smaller Boy up to his feet, "Izuku hey snap out of it man we gotta go like right now."

"Right uh let's go...actually can you please carry me I think hit my head."

"You know I spoil you right." the Older Boy sighed picking his friend up and placing on his back he wrapped his arms under his legs while Midoriya wrapped his arms around his friend's neck Ryu then ran out of the alley to get back onto the sidewalk as the police arrived on the other side of the wall, "Hey which way do I go I got lost."


	2. More Character Building & Introductions

**_Author: So I did some research apparently Derick & Azusa can live for a really fucking long time._**

* * *

 **Derick Meets A New Friend**

 _"Nothing quite like Fridays and the weekends."_ A twelve year old Derick thought taking his usual route to the orphanage.

"C'mon sweetheart you know you own us." a sudden voice said from an alleyway.

"All I owe you is Jack and Shit and Jack left town also I'm your 'sweetheart' or a Whore So Back Off!" a female voice snapped back this caught Derick's attention so he turned down the alley where the voices were coming from to see a platinum blonde girl about his age maybe surrounded by a group of well let's say less than dangerous looking thugs they didn't look much older than Derick or the Girl maybe fifteen and older but they were clearly thugs who dropped out.

"Oh come on baby you know you want to." a second one coed trying to caress her face but she was quick to slap his hand away with clear force she then grabbed the front of his shirt and created a small metal blade from her hand.

"Call me baby again and you'll lose that little friend of yours." with that She grabbed and therw the guy away causing him to crash back first into the brick wall cracking it greatly as he slid down to the ground She attempted to leave.

"Oh I Don't Think So!" a Snake like guy snapped grabbing her wrist, "Your father owes us a debt you'll do us fine."

"HEY!" Derick yelled getting everyone's attention allowing the girl to pull free, "I belive she said 'back off' I'd listen."

"Or what you'll do something."

"Only if she asks me to because she can clearly kick all of your asses with an attitude like that and that powerful Quirk of hers that so I'm trying to save you the pain of beat down from her and the shame of being beaten up by a couple of kids and forced to run away with your dicks and balls sliced off." Derick replied with a slight smirk the girl chuckled slightly.

"Well now your the quite the gentlemen aren't you stopping to help a little lady like me oh and thanks for not underestimating me however strong I am I'd be happy to have some help with these ass clowns."

"Whelp they seemed like they could use a good beat down so I'd be happy to thorw down with you." Derick stated cracking his knuckles, "So yeah I'd be glad to help you teach these knuckle heads a lesson."

"Alright I've had enough of this S**t you damned Brats kill the boy and we'll take the girl for ourselves." the Snake Guy ordered Derick and the Girl got into fighting stances at these words first a guy with a bald head charged Derick with a large bowie knife the Younger Man was quick to block the blow with the open palm of his right hand his fingers then curled around the Bald Guy's arm while his other hand shot up and grabbed a hold of the Guy's face allowing him to slam the ground knocking him out Derick was quick to get back up and send a flurry of blows at another guy.

"C'mon I thought you'd be tougher." Derick taunted as the guy could barely block his strikes next he slipped his guard with an uppercut knocking his ass out as well the Girl used some fancy looking moves to skillfully kick a guy in the head and chest with a finally blow of her boot covered foot she knocked his ass out as well Derick ears picked something up so he quickly rolled of a lightning blast ending up back to back with his alley smirking he commented, "You fight well."

"Yeah you too rough childhood I assume." the Girl snarked back blocking a punch, "I'm Azusa, Azusa Ito by the way."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too and uh yeah 'rough childhood' we'll go with that I'm Derick McKnight but most people call me by my middle name Ryu." Derick stated as Azusa kicked the guy in the crouch and smashed his noise in with her elbow completely breaking it and rendering him unconscious Derick snapped his leg out quickly hitting another guy in the knee cap breaking it the guy fall down on the other knee with a scream of pain so Derick calmly reeled his fist back punched him square in the temple causing him to crumple to the ground, "You all really need to shut up."

"And what do Friends call you?"

"We'll one friend calls me Derick."

"Then I shall call you Derick strong dude."

"Look you annoying bastards I don't know if you two have ever actually been in a real fight before but there's usual not this much talking." the Snake guy sighed, "So how about you keep those pretty mouths shut and let me enjoy this."

"Well considering how casual our conversion is-" Azusa began as she head but a guy knocking him.

"-You ever think that maybe you're not as threatening as you make yourself out to be." Derick continued as he pushed kicked a guy in the chest sending him flying out of the alley, "I've seen puppy dogs scarier than you group of F**ks."

"That's It You're Dead." the Lightning Guy snapped channeling orange electricity into his fist Derick simply rolled his eyes as he blocked with a hand and drove his elbow into the dude's face completely shattering his nose and rendering his completely unconscious Derick shrugged at this Azusa suddenly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey I think I'll knock the rest out would you mind ducking?" the female requested, "Cause these guys are too ease."

"Oh yeah sure you're right these guys really aren't worth the time." Derick complied with her wishes by crouching down and Azusa morphed her hands into metal blunt weapons she then stretched her arms out sending her two arms at the remaining goons striking them in their head knocking them out and rendering them completely unconscious on the ground in heaps except for the Snake Guy who ducked and dodged around these weapons much like a slippery snake.

"Nice try brats but not good enough." the Reptilian Man taunted back flipping back onto a dumpster.

"So your tougher and more agile than you seem." Derick noted.

"Yeah should I take him or should you?" Azusa questioned.

"Let's both just take down...Uh I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." Derick said.

"That's because I didn't throw it."

"Oh a smart ass huh well I don't take too kindly to smart asses." Azusa smirked.

"But if you must call me something you may address me as Timber."

"You mean like the snake?" the Female asked.

"Yes like the snake." Timber confirmed.

"Oh my God can we please just skip the banter and fight now?" Derick requested.

"Ugh fine since you wanna die that badly...We'll fight hand to hand see if you can overcome my abilities and my Quirk." Timber said calmly before hopping down off the dumpster onto the ground and got into a fighting stance Derick and Azusa followed suite Derick slid his foot back and propelled himself forward cracking the concrete under his foot his fist drawn back as soon as he threw the punch Timber caught it his fist creating a small shock wave Azusa quickly jumped up and ran on the wall using metal spikes from her feet she jumped and rolled behind the Snake Guy getting to her feet she formed a Rapier in her hands putting all her strength into her feet and behind the blade she rushed forward blade raised.

"I'll Slice You In Two." the Female exclaimed bringing her blade for a downward slash Timber simply smirked as he raised his other hand and caught the blade his skin not getting cut thanks to the tough scale likeness of his skin.

"Oh and just in case you're wondering how I'm so strong well part of it is my own training the other is the fact that snakes can apply a grip of fifteens times their own weight and as for this blade my tough scaly skin protects me from such things." Timber smirked both Derick and Azusa's eyes went as they realized it would be much harder to damage and beat him than they had original thought, "What's wrong children are you at a loss for words."

"No your breath just stinks so I don't wanna talk and risk breathing it in." Derick snarked.

"Must be the venom from his fangs he did say he had a Snake Quirk." Azusa added smirking widely Timber however just looked annoyed by this as he pulled Azusa closer and kicked her in gut knocking her back into the dumpster bending it from the impact drawing his fist back he sent a punch at Derick who was quick to block the blow with his forearm.

"You know you're not as tough as you look or think you are." Derick stated head butting the Snake Man in the nose knocking him back Azusa morphed the blade back into her arm and enlarged it using her Liquid Metal to nearly twice its normal size she then generated metal onto her other arm as she stood up she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright let's try this again." She mused as Derick exchanged blow after blow with Timber but at seemly an even rate and neither of the two seemed to be giving ground up on the other that's when Azusa jumped in swinging one of her large fists forcing Timber to dodge after kicking Derick away, "So let's try that again and see if you beat a Girl."

"You both are just so annoying." Timber grumbled as he engaged Azusa in a one on one fight who quick to block the kick by crossing her arms but the blow still sent her sliding back she way quick to recover and send a kick straight into her attackers stomach as lunged for her with him held back she reduced the size of her arms to normal making her faster.

"Come on bring all you got." the Female Challenged Derick soon recovered and joined her.

"So why don't why kick his ass together now?" the Male requested as the three got into stances again sirens were heard off in the distance coming closer, "Oh come on seriously why do the Police have such amazing response time?"

"Yeah it's pretty weird isn't it because it only seems like this neighborhood." Azusa added.

"Another time then I'll see you both again one day." Timber stated smirking with that he ran jumped onto the dumpster and jumped over the metal chain linked fence Derick and Azusa dropped their stances and looked at each other.

"So do we wait and face the Police or do we run too?"

"Are You F**kig Kidding Me Of Course We Run! We can't let the cops know we were using our Quirks." Derick objected.

"Good cause that would go on our records just making sure we're on the same page." Azusa smirked she then used her metal to stretch her arm up to the top of the roof she grabbed wrapped an arm around Derick literally and pulled them up onto the roof the two then proceeded to run out of the Police's minimal search area duck into an alleyway and slip into a small quint little restaurant to seem inconspicuous they also ordered some food not a whole lot though now they were sitting across from each other calmly eating the food that they had ordered.

"So listen we're probably going to need to-" Derick began after they had both finished their meals Azusa held a finger up to his lips silencing him she lifted her drink and took a large swig finishing it off completely.

"I'll stop you before this goes any further and answer the Questions I'm sure you must have." Azusa said with a small sigh as she lowered her glass back onto the table, "One I have no idea who those guys were or what they wanted two it could have had something to do with things my adoptive father and or my real genetic Dad did or does."

"Whelp that should take of most of my questions for now anyway." Derick sighs in submission as he rested his check against his fist while his elbow rested on the table, "But one more thing do have money to pay for these meals?"

"Yeah I do wait you have money right because I am not paying for your food."

"Yeah I was just making sure I would have offered to pay for you if you didn't have enough for it."

"You are a true gentlemen aren't you a real knight in Shining Armor or I guess Knight in a School Uniform I guess damn it I really should have said no." Azusa scolded herself while face palming covering her eyes but she uncovered her face when a thought came to mind, "Oh hey do you wanna see something cool cause I've got this place that you'd love."

"Okay I'm listening with little interest."

"Oh come I know you like using your Quirk and fighting actually am I right?"

"Well yeah I do...but wait your not talking about-"Derick began as he took out his wallet and placed money enough for the stuff he got he then looked around before the entire room subtle whispering, "That UGQF thing are you?"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not you'll have to come with me to find out." Azusa teased with that she pulled out her wallet and set money on the table she then grabbed Derick's pulled him from the booth and pulled him outside as they went along walking she began to explain everything even about her mother's friend her adoptive Dad.

 **(Timeskip because I'm lazy also brought to you by** **Chibi Derick giving Chibi Midoriya a piggyback ride)**

"Alright my new friend here we are the UGQF secret location for right now anyway we move a lot." Azusa announced quietly as she and Derick stood outside an abandoned parking garage in a less than save looking part of town.

"Oh yeah this seems totally safe." Derick snarked with a very uncomfortable expression Azusa simply shrugged at his concern, "Seriously I feel like I'm about to mugged or worse drugged anyway are you sure he's gonna like me?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine you did jump into help me even though I didn't really need it except for that one Snake Guy he also likes strong people with strong Quirks and well you are strong with a really strong Quirk..." Azusa said reaching hand up to feel his chiseled jaw, "Seriously your face is like devoid of baby fat is that your Quirk or your Training?"

"Probably a little bit of both if I had to guess." Derick replied shrugging as he remove the female's hand but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside she led him to the stairwell and up in an abandoned subway tunnel the time walked for a while until they reach a room that looked like it was entirely built by human hand and someone's Quirk inside this large chamber were multiple people some looked normal while others had body mutations due to their Quirks.

 **"Oh My Friends Look Who's Back It's Azusa The Metal Morphing Crusher And She's Brought A New Friend Possible A New Fighter With Her!"** a loud voice announced a PA system a spot light suddenly projected over them and everyone in the place gave a loud greeting Derick seemed a bit taken back while Azusa was use to it.

"Ah Azusa so glad you're back I was growing worried." a new different voice said Derick looked over to see a Man approaching them he had a white dress shirt that was tucked into blue jeans with black matching shoes and a black leather belt he also had a black beard and long black hair **(Note: Like Bucky Barns his Winter Soldier hair)** he smiled at the two of them, "I almost sent someone to look for you oh and hello young man I am Genta."

"Nice to meet you my name is uh Derick she told me a lot about you."

"He helped me out early so I thought he'd like to see this."

"Well I'm grateful to you then your welcome to come with her anytime."

 **(Time Skip A Few Years Into The Future brought to you by Chibi Derick & Chibi Azusa eating noodles)**

 **What Derick Does With His Weekends From That Day On**

 _"Looks like it's time for another bout let's do this."_ a fourteen year old Derick thought opening his eyes and looking away from his digital alarm clock which was flashing in a red color the time 12:01 standing up from his bed the young man removed his pajamas leaving a black muscle shirt which reveled his incredible muscular arms for someone his age he then put on a black sweat pants walking over to the desk Derick sat down opened his phone and played the voice mail.

 ** _"Hey Derick it's um me hope you're having a good weekend so far-"_**

"Izuku always calling like this every Friday." Derick muttered to himself as he began box wrapping his left hand up.

 _ **"So I um listen I uh was wondering is something going on with you cause well um-"**_ Midoriya continued as Derick finished up wrapping his left hand up and began wrapping the right one up, _**"You seem really distracted lately with training making your Quirk stronger and all after School we do stuff but weekends you just vanish."**_

 _"If only you knew Midoriya I wish I could tell you but you'd only try to stop me and I can't not after these last few years."_

 _ **"I know you've got your own life and all but sometimes it gets lonely just sitting here at home with Mom."**_

 _"And Mama Midoriya is the other person I can't let find out about this it would break their hearts their too pure."_

 ** _"So please just call me back when you get the chance alright thanks for listening I'll see you on Monday Bye."_** Izuku's voice finished and the message cut out just as Derick finished wrapping up his right hand up he paused after he put the velcro in place to stare at the red wrappings wrapped tightly around hands clenching his fist shut he glared at them as if he was disgusted by the things he had done while wearing them.

"Why do I do this?" Derick questioned himself with no answer so he slipped on a pair of combat boots followed back a black hoodie after sipping it all the way Derick locked the door turned off the light went to the other side of the room unlocked and then pushed open the window with that done he checked the glow in the dark watch on his wrist.

 _"Okay I only have a small window of opportunity to do this or I'll get caught and my flawless escape record will be completely ruined and I cannot allow that."_ Derick thought as he maneuvered his way out of the window onto a small ledge outside as he was leaving he shut the curtain covering the window up standing up he used his foot to close it from the outside clinging to the side he slowly made his way over to a pipe imbedded in the brick wall grabbing onto it he prepared to climb down to street level checking his watch again he noted the time once more satisfied with it he, _"Okay then so the security should have gone through the first floor and should be making their way up the stairs by now."_

"Now or never." the teen muttered climbing down the pipe as quickly and quietly as he possible could he reached the ground almost no time at all crouching low he began making his way across the yard using bushes and trees as cover once he reached as brick wall next to a metal gate he checked behind him he saw that no one at any of the windows and no one was following him so he tensed his leg muscles and vaulted himself over the high wall in a single bound.

 _"I love you this Quirk so much."_ the Teen thought smiling he landed on the other side of the wall as he landed on the other side he did an epic pose down on one knee the other leg up one arm punching the ground while the other one was thrown back standing up he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as footsteps echoed out approaching him calmly.

"You do know that Superhero Landings are really hard on the knees right?" a Female voice snarked.

"Yeah but I still look pretty damn cool Azusa you can't deny that." Derick stated.

"I suppose I can't now can I." Azusa smirked, "C'mon we're burning moon light we've got training to do."

"Right lead the way." Derick replied with that the two began walking to the beach to start their training together.

 **Now with Brantly**

 _"Hmph Bakugou, Midoriya and Derick they all seem to disappear on the weekends I wonder where they all go it is quite odd to say the least."_ a very irradiated Brantly thought as he laid in his bed late Saturday morning completely bored.

"Brantly It's Time To Get Up And Get Ready The Mister And Miss Tanaka Won't Be Long." His mother called up to him with a heavy sigh the young man rolled off his bed and onto the floor with a thud with a slight groan he pushed himself off the floor and walked into the bathroom attached to his room for a quick shower he was in there for a good while.

"Brantly Stop Wasting All The Hot Water." his Fathers voice sounded from somewhere else in the house this made Brantly sigh as he shut the water off grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower with that he stretched out his limbs out with a few pops and cracks of his bones.

"Brantly Get Dressed They're Here." his Mother yelled up the stairs.

"Okay Just Five Minutes." Brantly yelled back grabbing a second towel to dry off his upper body downstairs Amancia shock her head as she went to greet the Neighbors by opening the door, "Genki, Hisa great to see both you too Hanae."

"Hi Miss Reid." Hanae greeted.

"Hey Amancia good to see you." Hisa replied as the three person family stepped in, "So where's Dajuan?"

"Oh he's out back working on this old car."

"Well that sounds interesting." Genki said, "Well I think I'll head on back and give him a hand if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah sounds good go on ahead." Hisa agreed.

"I sure he'd love the help I bring you both something to drink later." Amancia added with that Genki walked through the house and left out the back door to join Dajuan with that Amancia turned around, "So would you like some tea?"

"You know that would be nice."

"Excuse me but where's Brantly?" Hanae asked.

"Uh he's getting dress he should Be Coming Down Now." Amancia replied getting a little loud as she looked up the steps with that said she and Hisa went into the kitchen moments later footsteps sounded coming the steps and Brantly emerged from the stairway dressed in some normal everyday clothes and some plain shoes.

"Hey Brantly."

"Hey Hanae nice to see you we'd better get going we've got a busy day ahead of us." Brantly replied the female shape shifter simply nodded and the two walked out of the house heading straight for the beach little did they know at the time there would be a little encounter that would end up slightly changing the perspective of two certain males.

* * *

 ** _Author: Hey everyone next time will be getting into the actual story I promise but for now I've got one more thing to say and that is the world is a darker place now and that is due to the passing of a great and legendary man and his name is Stanley Martin Lieber or as some of you but I hope all of you now as a driving force within Marvel yep Stan The Man Lee he was born December 28th 1922 and sadly passed away at the age of 95 almost 96 on November 12th 2018 medical reasons he was a very old man but he lived one hella of a life just so bringing people so much joy with his characters and just being full of so much love and I know it's a bit weird to say it one something that isn't even Marvel but I'd like to think that it's because of Marvel and Stan Lee creating these characters bringing them to life that we have Boku No Hero Academia or My Hero Academia that Stan sort of had a hand with them and it makes some sense since Spider Man is apparently Kohei Horikoshi favorite Super Hero and I can agree with that but even though he is gone so yeah I just wanted to take the time to say this and I may pay homage to Stan in this story somehow maybe with a character in the story somehow but yeah that's really all I have_** ** _be to say_** ** _because I mean what else can really be said about such a great man so Rest in Peace Stan Lee you will be missed._**


	3. The Origins of Izuku Midoriya

**_Author: Okay so now onto an actually episode from the series so hang onto your buts people and Let's Go!_**

* * *

"Come on Izuku let's go you gotta keep up if you want to walk to school with me." Derick taunted running backwards easily keeping ahead.

"Oh come Derick I'm doing the very best I can here I've got really short legs and weak muscles while you're so tall with those long legs and well your developed muscles." Midoriya complained before realizing what He had just said and an awkward silence occurred as He blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"Okay well I am flattered by that uh sorry to break this to you buddy but I don't swing that way." Derick joked stopping in his tracks this made Midoriya freeze in place and start panicking Him arms flailing slightly in front of Himself defensively.

"No Not Like That I Didn't Mean It That Way I Mean With Your Training And Quirk You're Just So Strong I Mean Uh!" Midoriya exclaimed as He began babbling on words flying out of His mouth and all around His head Derick tuned this out as He slowly leaned His head backwards with an extremely (-_-) look on His face finally getting fed up with this the Taller Male covered the shorter Male's mouth with one hand while the other held the back of His head this was the best way to stop all of this.

"By Holy Mother OF God Izuku I'm Just F**king With You Just Chill Out And Stop Babbling For A Minute." Derick ordered firmly shaking His friend slightly before letting out a sigh, "Now I'm going to let go of your mouth so I need you to be calm and breath in okay."

"Mmm-Hmm." was Midoriya's muffled reply so Derick realized his hold letting His friend breath once again.

"Now Come On We're Gonna Miss The FIGHT!" Derick exclaimed now sounding rather excited both He and Midoriya always did enjoy seeing Heroes do their job and battle Super Villains with great speed they ran through a large puddle and came to a crosswalk which Derick quickly jumped over using the car roofs as platforms with Midoriya in tow much to the surprise of everyone watching them they landed on the other side and Derick started running again.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!" the greenette exclaimed as His strong friend pulled Him along.

"Honestly it's because sometimes it's fun to watch you panic and freak out like that." Derick replied with a small guilty slightly evil smirk Midoriya sweat dropped at this at as they ran and rounded a corner and reached a large crowd of people this is made the Two young Men come to a stop to stare up with the crowd of people were all gathered around trestle train tracks with a Giant Villain with a rough beastly appearance he had a horse-like head with brown hair styled into dreadlocks and a beard he was wearing a torn and tattered shirt as well as an average pair of jeans and no shoes.

"Who that's a big Super Villain." Midoriya exclaimed smiling.

"What I wouldn't give just to be able to fight that Guy." Derick added fantasizing about how epic their battle would be the taller Male then grabbed the shorter Male's wrist and led them to the front of the crowd using His great strength to get a better look at that very moment the Giant Villain let out another roar as He swung His fist backwards snapping a metal power line tower in two Derick thought about jumping in for a moment until a Pro-Hero who had just arrived on the scene came racing through the crowd as fast as He could once He was under the falling object He punched His fists together to activate His Quirk allowing Him to catch the falling object with some struggle everyone but Derick flinched back from the small shock wave the Man was tall very muscular with a wide build short white spiked hair He was wearing a cyan shirt that exposed His torso blue pants with a white sprite and simple plain black boots He also wore a head band, a belt and large wrist guards that bore matching yellow and black striped caution markings, "Izuku Look It's Death Arms The Punching Hero What An Awesome Guy!"

"SO Cool!" Midoriya agreed.

"Nice WAY TO GO DEATH ARMS!" someone in the crowd cheered.

"The Punching Hero I Wish I Had A Quirk That Made Me Super Strong!" someone else from the crowd added in suddenly a barricade of water formed in front of the crowd with X shaped signs contained in circles Ryu and Midoriya followed the ling to its source to see a Man dressed as a firefighter with extra accessories on.

"Everyone Please Stay Back." Water Pro-Hero requested, "This area is far too dangerous."

"Whoa The Rescue Specialist Hero Backdraft!" the greenette fan boyed.

"He'll make sure that we're okay." another voice of the crowd added.

"Hey Derick what made this Guy go full Monster Mode in the middle of the city? He must be pretty desperate."

"Apparently He's just a Petty Thief that tried to snatch someones Bag and then got Himself cornered by the Pro-Heroes."

"Whoa Seriously?!" Midoriya exclaimed, "But that Quirk looks so cool!"

"Yep a Quirk like that wasted on a Petty Thief If I were Him I'd use it to lift entire Vaults from Banks or something else really big." Ryu stated making a hypothetical what if suddenly a shadow passed by above the Crowd causing everyone to look up as another Pro-Hero came onto the scene another Male landed in front of the crowd He was wearing a blue full body suit that let His arms exposed with a wooden belt, wooded knee pads and wooden boots for some reason He also had roses or some kind of flower on His hip attached to the Belt, "Oh hey Would Ya Look At That It's That Newbie Kamui Woods!"

"AH! It's Kamui!" a Bunch of Fan Girls exclaimed in unison, "We're Your Biggest Fans!"

"This Is Gonna Be So Good!" Midoriya added geeking out as He was feeling the hype as Kamui Woods jumped from the ground onto a stop light and then onto then onto the small stone wall before being forced to jump up high again in order to avoid a large oncoming hand the Giant Villain turned to the air born Young Hero.

 **"Get The Hell Away From Me Or I'll Break You TOOTHPICK!"** the Large Villain roared as He swung His large arm and hand forward again attempting to snag the New Young Pro-Hero out of the air but He proved to be too slow allowing Kamui Woods to transform His arm into a root like whip and used it to pull Himself high up in the air with a backwards flip as He did so He retracted His root whip and returned His arm back to its normal shape as He landed on another metal power line.

"He May Be New But He's Making A Big Name For Himself!" the Shorter Male stated a slightly goofy grin on His face.

"I'll say He has some impressive moves with Style and Grace to match." the Taller Male agreed

"One look at those grins and I can tell you two are Fan Boys." an Older Gentleman with spikes on the top and sides of His head stated pointing at the pair with a smirk.

"Well I uh...I guess so." Midoriya sheepishly admitted.

"You could say something like that yes." Ryu added being carefree and nonchalant Kamui Woods suddenly jumped down evading another attack to begin running on the tracks toward His target only for the Giant Villain to attack again forcing the Tree Man to evade with another leap into the air however this time He landed on the Large Man's arm and began running up it before jumping toward the Villain's face while changing His arm into another root like whip to launch at His foe who was quick to block it with His other arm causing the root to wrap around the limb, "Oh He almost had Him on that one just a slightly off target."

"Whoa seriously that close I couldn't tell that." the Old Man from before stated narrowing His eyes, "And I normally have good eyesight."

"Derick your Super Human eyes never cease to amaze do they?" the Greenette stated His taller Friend just chuckled back the Giant Villain suddenly pulled His arm back and spun with great force taking the Young Pro-Hero with Him however the Thief under estimated the Newbies skill and agility as He used the new found momentum of being thrown to His advantage by flipping around Mid-Air and landing safely in a crouching stance on top of the roof of a very nearby train station.

"Assault, robbery and illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic you are the incarnation of Evil." Kamui Woods declared rather dramatically while glaring at the Giant Villain He lifted His arm pointing His fist directly to His right at that moment He transformed His fist into a large branch with a bunch of little tree branches.

"Okay dude no need to be so over dramatic about it He just stole a bag." Derick muttered under His breath so He wasn't heard, "So hurry it up and finish Him off."

"There It Is He's using His Special Move!" Midoriya pointed out by literally pointing at the the two.

"You mean..."

"Go On Tree Man Show Us Something Flashy!" the Older Man added.

"The Preemptive Binding..." the two Teens began.

"...Lacquered Chains Prison!" Ryu and Midoriya said in unison with Kamui Woods who prepared to launch His restraining attack as the Giant Villain was ready to block.

 _ **"CANYON CANNON!"**_ a Female voiced shouted everyone looked passed the Giant Villain to see an even bigger figure flying through the air it was a Giant Woman She came flying in out of nowhere kicking the Giant Villain in the face knocking Him to the ground thankfully the Giant Man's body didn't crush anyone in the crowd but it did create a massive dust cloud that covered the Civilians as She safely landed on the ground needless to say everyone was shocked by this turn of events.

"What The Hell Was That!?" Derick exclaimed loud enough for everyone to but He was unknowingly voicing the crowds and other Pro_heroes thoughts as the dust started to clear away and the Giant Woman was facing away from the crowd bending over slightly looking down at the unconscious Giant Villain suddenly a wall of photographers blocked Ryu and Midoriya's view they chanted 'money shot' while snapping photos.

 _"Oh my fucking God I really hate perverts."_ Derick thought as the Giant Woman lifted the downed Villain's leg.

 _ **"Piece of cake for the worlds next hottest Hero Hi there everyone I'm Mt. Lady and you don't have to worry about this Bum anymore."** _the Giant Woman stated introducing Herself with pun and a wink while turning Her head to address the crowd as She flexed Her ass checks muscles flaunting Her body around to the crowd another wall of people appeared in front of the teens they were also taking pictures and chanting 'Money Shot' this caused both both Midoriya and Ryu to let out groans of disgust She didn't seem like someone to look up too as the Shorter Male wrote stuff down in His note book.

 _"And She's into it great...but at least that Pun was pretty good."_

"Wait She's getting all the credit?" a very confused Kamui Woods questioned still baffled at what just happened meanwhile Mt. Lady was enjoying all the attention She was getting while waving both Her arms way up in the air at the crowd before shrinking down once Mt. Lady was back to normal size and the Police moved in for clean up which is really all they ever do since a Super Human Society had taken over getting the Giant Villain who had also shrunk back down to a smaller size even though He was still really tall restrained and gaged now Mt. Lady wouldn't let them leave because She was getting Her picture taken by the press now while in the back round Kamui Woods fell down on all fours looking rather defeated.

"HEY DERICK IZUKU THERE YOU GUYS ARE TRAFFIC WAS A NIGHTMARE I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" A sudden voice shouted from across the four way intersection both Male Teens looked in the direction of the voice to see Azusa making Her way over to them since it was now safe to resume daily routines She was waving at them with a big smile on Her, "DERICK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT THE HOUSE WITHOUT ME!."

"H-Hi Azusa it's good to see you." Midoriya replied nervously as the Female made it over to them.

"Hey Izuku it's good to see too."

"HEY! You Were The One Taking So Long In The Shower Besides We'd Still Be Late!" Ryu retorted, "Even with All Might as a deterrent we still have all these villains."

"Yeah...that's the problem with having a sole pillar holding everything together...it can't support everything even with All Might being as good as He is." the Female sighed before noticing Midoriya wasn't paying attention but instead was writing down information on Mt. Lady.

"That is also a problem...that All Might's very power and position insights challenge His very strength incites challenge that challenge incites conflict and that conflict eventually...breeds catastrophe." the taller Male added as they walked over to their shorter green haired Friend, "One Man can't stand up to the World alone..."

"Not if He wants to Win and end the Fight forever anyway."

"Gigantification huh? Well She's definitely has the looks and attitude to be a crowd favorite and Her Quirk is really showy." Midoriya muttered to Himself as He wrote down all the information He was able to gather from the Fight that's when Ryu and Ito peered over His shoulder to get a look at what their Friend was writing.

"But it'll be hard for Her to get around the City without damaging a lot of personally and public property." Ryu added, "I'll be sure and add a drawing to this later on."

"So She's useless in certain situations...like if buildings are too close together Her Quirk is impractical in small or enclosed spaces." Ito agreed.

"Hey are you three taking notes over there so you wanna be Heroes too huh?" the Old Man with spikes on His head asked the group with a smile as He gave them a thumbs up He sounded totally supportive and this made the three Teens smile Midoriya had a large smile while Ryu and Ito simply had a pair of matching smirks.

"Yes! More than anything." Midoriya confirmed

"There's never been any question about what I wanted to do with my life." Ryu added, "And it all started with my first Punch against Injustice."

"When ya got an amazing Quirk that could save so many lives and the Heart of a Hero it would be a waste of life to sit on the sidelines." Ito agreed.

"Well good luck to you you the future then." the Old Man encouraged before walking away as the crowd was dispersing.

"Thank you sir." the three Teens replied waving their Senior before Ryu took out His phone and glanced at the screen to see the time.

"Oh crap we're gonna super late now if we don't move Let's Go Hurry Up!" the taller Male exclaimed as He lifted Midoriya up over His shoulder and began running.

"Ah Why Do You Keep Doing This?! You Know It Freaks Me Out!" the Greenette exclaimed this caused His two Friends two laugh up a storm at His overreacting as Ito joined them on the run to School hoping that they'd make it in time which they fortunately did and the whole Day seemed to fly by in a blur and now the small trio of Friends were sitting separate from each other in the last class of the Day which was Study Hall so that was the time to get school work done which was important for Ryu and Ito since they had to go to work about an hour and a half after school had let out for the Day so they needed to get ready for that when they got to their shared Home but before they could be let out for the Day the Teacher addressed the entire Classroom because it was their 3RD almost time to move on toward their Future.

"So as Third-Year Students it's time to start thinking seriously about your Futures and what you want to do with you lives I could pass out some career aptitude tests...but why bother?" the Teacher stated picking up the stack of papers in front on Him this caught nearly the entire the Class' attention except for a certain group of five three they were half interested while the remaining Students began activating their Quirks slowly but not in a very noticeable way the Teacher threw the papers into the air spreading them all over the room with a laugh and a smile on His face, "I Know You All Wanna Go To The Hero Track!"

 _"Oh Boy...And...Here we go."_ Ryu and thought as the Entire class minus them, Midoriya, Bakugou, Brantly and Hanae cheered while activating their Quirks which was super illegal by the way some of them were fine for a lower level Hero others not some much and the rest were just plain weird and pretty useless like one Guy who had a piece of wood for a Head questions came to mind, _"Seriously how does that work, how does He function and why did evolution decide to make that?"_

"Hey Earth to Izuku..." Ryu called silently as He notice His Friends was raising His hand slightly the Greenette looked over to Him, "You might wanna put that down."

"Hmm...why?" Midoriya questioned while doing what He was asked Ryu pointed forward toward His Friend's blonde haired bully, "...Oh...right."

"...Yeah-that Guy."

"Yes yes you've all got some very impressive Quirks..."

 _"Nice try at lying my good sir...but we all know there are only a handful of People in this School with Hero worthy Quirks"_ Ito thought while glancing out the window.

"...But no usage power allowed in School get a hold of yourselves."

"Hey teach..." currently the most annoying and infuriating person in the School Hell maybe even the entire World at least He was that in the eyes of pretty much the entire student body probably to some of the Teachers too He Katsuki Bakugou spoke up silencing the entire class, "Don't lump me in with this buncha losers I'm the real deal but these Guys will be lucky to end up as Side Kicks to some busted D-Lister."

"You have never once beaten me in a one on one Fight." Ryu muttered but there was no one He was heard over the crowd of Students yelling at Bakugou in protest.

"You Think You're Better Than Us Katsuki!" some random Guy in the crowd yelled.

"Let's Go I Can Take All Of You On!" the Explosive Blonde fired back in a cocky tone.

"Sure you can just like the time you...oh wait that right you've never beaten me." the tallest Teenaged Male in the classroom spoke up louder with a mocking tone.

"He's got ya there." Ito said from the very back of the classroom almost everyone in the entire class let out an 'Óh Snap' in surprise but Bakugou just looked angered.

"You've got impressive test results maybe you will get into U.A. High." the Teach interrupting before things could escalate further this got Bakugou's attention away from Ryu someone many in the School would call His rival however neither of them ever acknowledged themselves as rivals a cocky smirk crossed Bakugou's face it was like He acting like He had the biggest cock in the world and the world's largest Harem of Women to stroke it for Him most of the class was shocked by the U.A. reveal.

"He's gonna try for the National School?" some Female in the class asked as Midoriya let out a groan and placed His head on the desk covering His face with His arm.

"That School Has A Point Two Acceptance Rate!" some Guy exclaimed.

"Yeah It's Impossible Get Into!" Another Dude added agreeing with the first one.

"That't exactly why it's the only School worthy of me." the Explosively Tempered Blonde proclaimed as He propelled Himself out of the seat using His hands and arms in a decently impressive maneuver so He could land on His desk He then kept babbling on bragging about Himself as He always tends to do, "I aced all of the mock tests I'm the only one at this School who stands a chance at getting in I'll End Up More Popular Then All Might Himself And Be The Richest Hero Of All Time..."

 _"Now that is a load of Grade A Bull Pucky/Bull Shit!."_ Hanae and Ito thought together with one being kinder about Her phrasing I'm sure you can guess which one it was.

"People All Across The World Will Know Who I Am And It All Starts With UA HIGH!"

"Okay first off you'll never be the Number One Hero because of your damned attitude you will never be that Popular you'll be lucky to place in the top Ten because you're an insensitive asshole and no one will like you secondly that's School property so get you disgusting muddy shoes off it you disrespectful little twat." Ryu stated getting up from His seat faster than most could see and leg sweeping Kacchan off of the desk by grabbing His leg and pulling it out from under Him causing Him to fall and slam His back onto the desk and then on to the floor with a loud thud everyone fought to hold in the laughter Ryu knelt down next to Bakugou's head causing the blonde to look up at Him, "And finally number three there's more to being a great Hero then just Stupid Fame or Stinking Money it's about the ideals you hold high and you're not the only one aiming for U.A. High in this school this Classroom even I passed all the Mock Tests too heck a Pro-Hero even wanted to give me a recommendation but I turned Her down I want to earn my way into U.A. on my own with these hands I have my own unfaltering beliefs too ya know."

"WHAT!?"

"Her name was Mirko I believe...you know the one the Rabbit Hero."

"Whoa the Pro-Hero rated Number Five in the World wanted Him in U.A. High." someone in the class muttered as people began gossiping and texting about this Brantly, Ito and Hanae looked around the classroom and decided that now was the time to speak up and come clean by standing up one at a time.

"Derick is not wrong about others in this School aiming for U.A. and be able to make it...I will go there with Him and I too will be a Hero!" Ito stated standing up first.

"I have my own Goals for the Future and my Parents think this will be the best course of action for me I too will be at UA." Brantly proclaimed standing up second.

"I may not be a terribly smart person...I mean I barely passed the Mock Tests after all." Hanae stated standing up third with an awkward chuckle as She rubbed the back of Her head, "I do have a pretty Strong Quirk and well being a Hero has always been My Dream since I was a little Kid so that's what I wanna do."

"Ya see you're not the only one capable of passing no stop living in your own damn world wake up and return to the real world." Ryu demanded as He stood up and began walking back to His seat Bakugou stood up filled with a hate filled glare in His eyes rage boiled in Him as He got ready to attack until.

"Oh yeah Midoriya don't you wanna go to U.A. along with the others too." the Teacher suddenly spoke up Midoriya, Ryu and Ito grew tense once they heard this visible jumping/flinching in their spots with small quite noises of distress coming from them meanwhile Bakugou had turned around toward the Teacher looking shocked and actually kind of pale silence befell the classroom no one moving or making a noise so quiet that a pin dropping would sound like a jet engine starting up.

 _"Dammit all I was really hoping to keep this quiet by distracting everybody."_ both Ryu and Ito thought pretty annoyed by the revelation that Midoriya was still obsessed with being a Hero the entire class found themselves staring at Midoriya probably all thinking the same ignorant thing before noticing a pair of aura's with powerful killer intent behind them that was in the room with them and it was coming from both of the greenette's causing the half the class to hesitantly turn toward each of them.

"Go ahead laugh it up it's funny isn't it?" Ryu asked glaring with scarily calm tone, "It's fun isn't it to pick on someone else weaker to make fun of their dreams?"

"Go on we dare you no...in fact we invite you do it so you can see what happens." Ito said in a sickly sweet tone that make both these statements and the looks on their faces made all the week willed Students freeze up and look away in fear with chills running down their spines as they felt the intensity behind the threat which was all but six people though Hanae despite being one of the six students was shaking slightly the Duo's aura could be intimidating even when alone.

"I don't think you can get into U.A.'s Hero Course on test Schools alone they won't let you in if you don't have a Quirk." the Shape Changing Girl stated hesitantly speaking up Midoriya slowly raised His head off His desk glad that no one was laughing at Him...again like some many other times before.

"They actually got rid of that rule I could be the first one." Midoriya spoke up softly Hanae simply nodded feeling slightly better Ryu and Ito breathed in to calm themselves everyone has calmed down until Bakugou suddenly rushed forward preparing an explosion but Ryu intercepted blocking Him by using His chest and arms causing the explosion to go off against His skin and School Uniform it did burn but only for a moment this loud bang scared Midoriya out of His seat and onto the floor.

"Yo jackass you know you can talk without breaking School Property Bakug-ho I'm sure your parents are sick of getting Bills." Ryu taunted the Blonde growled as He tried to force His way past one of the people He hated most in the World to get to the other but was comically being held back by a hand right to the chest.

"Listen Up Deku You You're Even Worse The The Rest Of These Damned Rejects You Worthless Quirkless Wannabe Hero Nobody!" the Blonde practically snarled with pretty real sounding disgust, "Do You Really Think They'd Take Someone Like You When They Can Have Someone Like ME?!"

"HEY! That's Enough Outta You!" the Taller Male snarled balling the hand that was on Bakugou's chest into a ball holding onto His collar.

"I'd Take Midoriya Over You Any Day Of The Century Over You YOU Arrogant Ignorant Selfish Little Blonde Pig!" the Metal Quirk Wielding young Woman roared from the back of the classroom while slamming Her fist on the desk as hard as She could cracking it, "AT Least He Has Heroic Ideals The Only Thing You Care About Is Yourself!"

"Oh really...?" Bakugou growled out turning His head away from the Female and back to Midoriya who started crawling backwards with one hand out of pure fear.

"Now Wait You Got It All Wrong Really I'm Not Trying To Compete With You Honest You Gotta Believe Me!" the Greenette exclaimed as His back hit the wall with the chalk board noticing the look Ryu was giving Him a look that said 'Calm yourself' Midoriya took in a deep breath and calmed Himself down before putting on a brave face as He looked up. "I've always wanted to be a Hero ever since I was little you know this I may not have a Quirk but I'll still try my hardest."

"You'd Never Be Able To Hang With The Best Of The Best..."

 _"Why do you think He hangs with us?"_ Ryu and Ito thought, _"Because He is the best at least His ideals are better than anyone else here."_

"...You'd Die In The Entry EXAM!" Bakugou snapped enraged that Midoriya sounded even a little confident at this Midoriya dropped His head as He felt shame overcome it was like the class was looming over Him, "Defenseless Izuku The School's Already Crappy You Really Wanna Embarrass It More By Failing So HARD?!"

 **"HEY! That's Enough Outta You!"** Ryu snarled changing His voice making it deeper almost Demonic like in Nature as He pushed away the Person He hated most in the World backwards to His which was cracked and damaged from the fall, **"I'm sick and tired of your of your nonsense and your flapping gums!"**

 _"Oh no this is about to get go south fast."_ the entire class thought with worry about how destructive their fights could get.

"Alright That's Enough!" the Teacher exclaimed knowing how bad a Fight between these two could be He coughed calming down, "Everyone please sit down."

"Yes sir." the entire class said in reply as they obeyed His order and returned to their seats Ryu and Bakugou glare at each other for a brief moment.

"This isn't over yet you muscle headed bastard." the Explosive Blonde whispered with malice, "I'm far from finished with you."

"Same to you Bakug-ho the next time we fight I won't be so merciful I'll rip you a new one with my foot by stomping a mud hole in your ass then I'll wipe the floor with you." the Taller Man growled under His breath with equal intensity as they passed each other to sit down unbeknownst to the entire classroom at that very moment in the same part of the city at twelve of two am a convenience store had been robbed by a slime villain who was now making His get away with all the money stuck inside Him after He pushed over some Lady on the sidewalk who had force field Quirk causing Her to let out a scream as the Store Owner came running out in a panic.

"HEY GET BACK HERE SOMEONE STOP THAT MONSTER!" the Shop Owner yelled but most of the people of the sidewalk could only look on.

 **"Yell All You Want Sucker This Cash Is Mine!" **the Sludge Villain screamed back with a taunting and an slightly altered echoing voice that sounded like it fit Him as He kept on running forward straight through a light pole though it didn't matter much since He was seemingly made of ever reforming liquid slime.

"Dude where are all the Heroes?" a Guy in the crowd asked as He hung out in front of a store with His Friends behind them a Skinny Man walked out of the store.

"Weird normally someone would swoop in right away." His Friend added as the Skinny Man coughed slightly ans stepped for a better view.

"Maybe there all still busy from that scene this morning you know with that Giant Villain?" another one of the Friends suggested as they continued to watch the fleeing Sludge Villain, "Hey do you remember when we didn't have to deal with randos with Quirks?"

"Seriously I swear there's no cropping em." the middle one stated unbeknownst to everyone who was watching the Villain escape the skinny Man changed sizes bulking up into a tall and extremely muscle bound form almost like in inflating a tube man though these noises seemingly went unheard.

 **"Yes there is..."** muscular blonde man spoke with a deep manly voice taking a few steps forward out of the shadows and into the light the entire crowd turned to Him excited and the villains eyes shifted to look behind Him before going wide with fear as a large smile formed on the Man's face, **"...You know why? I Am Here!"**

"Oh Man that fight from this morning was all over the News." Izuku muttered as He scrolled through Hero stuff on His Phone like the Nerd He was.

"Izuku are you done packing up yet we gotta catch the train." Ryu insisted from the door, "I Have Work In An Hour So I Have Thirty Minutes To Get Ready Let's Go."

"Uh you go ahead I wanted to get some notes down before leaving I don't wanna forget about them."

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure Bakugou is still lurking around here waiting for you to be alone." the Taller Male stated, "Especially after what happened earlier."

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine Big Bro." the shorter Male joke back rolling His eyes slightly.

"Hmph you're damn straight I am."

"Is He Coming Or What!?" Ito called out from down the hallway.

"Nah He Said He Was Good." Ryu yelled back.

"Aight let's bounce baby because the train ain't gonna wait up for nobody so get up and move whatcha mommy gave ya." the Metal Quirked Girl exclaimed Ryu smirked back as He left the doorway leaving the Greenette alone Midoriya couldn't help but chuckle at this exchange as He put His phone away in His back pocket next He picked up His Notebook titled 'Hero Analysis for the Future #13' with many notes of different Pro-Heroes and drawings by Ryu as He was getting ready the Notebook was snatched from His hand Midoriya looked up and saw Bakugou holding it in His hands looking down at Him with a restrained but still very pissed expression.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Deku we're not done." the Explosive Blonde stated as two of His lackeys approached while Brantly remained in the doorway.

"whatcha ya got His Diary or something?" the one with longer hair asked Bakugou simply raised the Notebook to give them a better view of it instead of replying.

"Huh? Don't tell me that you're taking notes on how to be a Hero?" Number Two questioned on the verge of laughing.

"That's so pathetic." the First lackey laughed as the Second rubbed the back of His head.

"He's delusional." Lackey Number Two agreed joining in on the laughter.

"Yeah okay that's real funny Guys now please give my Notebook back to me." Midoriya requested politely looking into their eyes as He stood surprisingly without stuttering and more confidence than He would normally have alone without His bodyguards around the Bullies were caught off guard for a moment by this staring at Him their eyes going slightly wide at the gall the Greenette now had Bakugou broke the silence by punching the against the flat palm of His hand creating an explosion.

 _"Now that's cruel crushing a Boy's dreams in front of Him."_ Brantly thought as an uneasy feeling was settling in His stomach and mind as He watched as the Notebook was being destroyed while Midoriya let out a scream of panicked shock it seems that Hanae's kindness was getting to Him into His mind and changing Him.

"That's so mean..." the Quirkless Boy sobbed His voice breaking as His confidence was now totally gone Bakugou smirked as He was getting His way again before casually tossing the Notebook out the open window directly behind Him causing Midoriya to scream again while flailing His arms around this time.

"Most first string Heroes show potential early on people can just look at them and know that they're destined for greatness." Bakugou spoke bragging on talking all kinds of shit as Midoriya shook in fear. "When I Am the Only Student from this garbage Junior High to get into U.A. High people will start talking about me like that they'll realize that I'm legit the next big thing and that's not Ego talking I know that I'm just that good."

"Ego..." Brantly and the Second lackey muttered to each other softly under their breaths in sing songy voices at the very moment Bakugou place a hand on Midoriya's right shoulder while creating tiny explosions on the palm of His hand burning the cloth a little bit creating smoke that sweep out between the spaces of His fingers.

"Here's some advice Nerd don't even think of applying or else." the Explosive Blonde bluntly threatened the Quirkless Greenette with a calm tone but a creepy grin Midoriya could only stare at Bakugou in stunned silence before turning into a stuttering mess as He tried to say something Hell anything in retort to His childhood Bully but He just couldn't He had lost all His confidence at that point and could only remain facing the windows as the Bullies began walking away.

 _"I should've gone with Derick and Azusa when I had the chance...how stupid of me."_

"Hmm this is honestly very sad." Brantly stated feeling slightly guilty but not showing it in His voice or on His face as He gazed at the now tensed up Midoriya.

"Yeah I figured He'd at least have some fight in Him given how He was mouthing off earlier." #2 agreed looking back or at least thought He agreed with Brantly.

"He finally gets it He'll never be a Hero better to find out now instead of later I guess." the Long Haired Lackey added while also glancing back at the Greenette.

"C'mon hurry up we were suppose to leave School fifteen minutes ago and I'd like to get Home before my Mother starts dinner." Brantly insisted checking His phone's clock as Bakugou paused before leaving the room and turned His head to look back at the tense trembling Midoriya.

"You know if you really wanna be a Pro-Hero that badly there actually might be another way...all you have to do is Pray to God that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a Swan Dive off the Roof of a Building." the Explosive Blonde snarked Brantly's eyes went wide as a dark feeling settled in the pit of His stomach, heart and mind He felt hot like He was getting sick as painful memories of an old Friend who was forgotten long flooded back into His mind making Him feel panicked.

 _"What the Hell is this feeling why can't I breath anymore?"_ the Jamaican Teenager thought in fear as He tried to get His thoughts of the passed and running mind back under His control while Midoriya let a growl and turned around with a hate filled glare only to be shut down when Bakugou created more explosions in one of His hands.

"Something wrong?" Bakugou asked with threatening glare making Midoriya clam up He then turned back to Brantly, "Alright now we can go."

"You know what? Why don't you Guys just go on ahead I forgot that I had to stick around to get some uh Extra Credit work done...yeah that's it." Brantly stated almost breathlessly as He held a hand over His heart trying to regain control of Himself the others simply shrugged Him off as they started to leave the classroom Brantly finally got Himself under control and put His phone away before looking over at Midoriya who was once again silent and tense with a fearful look on His face and in His eyes.

"C'mon let's go I'll walk you out now just in case you actually think about." the Teen from Jamaica said muttering the last part of it to Himself but Midoriya stayed frozen in place too scared to move, "I promise you that nothing bad will happen while you're with me now please let's go come with me I'll walk you out."

"uh yes alright I'll go with you just let me grab my bag first." the Greenette muttered panicked picking up His stuff and walking toward the door once Midoriya was close enough Brantly wrapped a comforting arm around His shoulder and began leading the shorter Teen out of the building in not time at all they left the School through the exit door in no time at all the pair then found found themselves rounding a corner because of Brantly leading Midoriya that way to find His notebook.

"That idiot you can't go around people to kill themselves...what if I really jumped what would He do then?" Midoriya questioned out loud but in a soft mutter.

"I don't know but I'll be sure and ask Him about it the next time I see Him." Brantly stated while cracking His knuckles they both stopped next a fish pond to see the Greenette's note book floating in the water with fish all around in trying to eat it.

"My dreams have turned into fish food." the Green Haired Teen muttered sadly feeling downcast Brantly reached into the pond for Midoriya scaring off the fish.

"Alright that is enough of that give it back." the Jamaican Teen demanded as He pulled the Notebook out of the water and used His energy to dry the Notebook out fast before handing it back to the shorter Male with a small smile Midoriya took it back and stared down at the burnt Notebook with sorrow in His eyes He was looking very downcast this made Brantly's smile fade away and that feeling of guilt returned stronger, "Hey uh Deku um sorry I mean Midoriya are you gonna be okay"?"

"Damn that...stupid Jerk." the combination of a Piece of Broccoli and a Cinnamon Rolled turned into a Human being cursed as He started to recall His past when He was a child watching videos about All Might how He wanted to be a Hero just like Him when He got His Quirk only to discover from some Doctor named Tsubasa and as it just so happens yes He is related to be their classmate Tsubasa must be like the Grandfather or something that He was Quirkless that He would never get Super Powers that His dream of being a Hero would never happen that night He watched the same video while His Mother apologized profusely while crying with Him somehow feeling that it was Her fault which wasn't what He needed to hear as His whole world view was crumbling around He needed some reassurance and all His His Mother could do was say sorry as Midoriya cried Himself to sleep that Night suddenly Midoriya's shoulder was grabbed and He shaken out of His flashback and back into reality by Brantly.

"Hey Midoriya I asked you something Man 'Are you gonna be okay?' you're not gonna follow through with Bakugou's advice right?" the Jamaican Teen questioned grabbing the shorter Male's other shoulder, "You can't let that stuff get to ya okay you have to stay strong for the people who love you...alright?"

"No I wasn't so you don't have anything to worry about." the Greenette assured trying to on a brave smile but it just looked totally fake like He was trying to hide the pain, "And yeah I know you're right I do have a lot of people to watch out for me don't?"

"Listen to me closely no matter what anyone else thinks or says just believe in yourself believe they're wrong and keep on smiling promise me that okay because things will get better for you." Brantly encouraged the Greenette's eyes went wide as it looked like He was on the verge of tears, "So I'll see you tomorrow alive and well?"

"You bet you will...oh and thanks for the talk Brantly." Midoriya confirmed before taking off to head the Jamaican Teenager smiled slightly once again feeling like He had done some good for today but it turned into a frown as He pulled out His Phone to stroll through His contacts to ' **Heroic Rival** ' and began to text that number while He started walking away from the school to try track Bakugou down to have a little 'talk' with the bastard.

* * *

 **Text Talk**

 **ER: 'Ryu...I must warn you to keep an eye on Midoriya...'**

 **ER 'You may want to find Him and make sure He's alright'**

 **HR:** ' **DAMMIT ALL!** **I Knew I Should've Stayed Or Made Him Come With US!'**

 **HR: 'Ugh...What Did Bakugou do this time?'**

 **ER: 'You might wanna brace yourself for this He told Midoriya that He could be a Hero by 'Swan diving off the Roof of the Building'.'**

 **HR: '...What?!'**

 **ER: 'And pray that He be born with a Quirk in His next life if He wanted to be a Hero.'**

 **HR: 'THAT SHUT FUCK! I Swear To God I'm Gonna Kill That Little BASTARD! When I Find His Sorry Scrawny ASS!'**

 **ER: 'Get in line or find Him first** **because** **I will have words with Him before you telling someone to do such a thing is unforgivable."**

 **HR: 'Glad we see eye to eye on this how about we kick the crap outta Him together.'**

* * *

"I Can't Believe That Bastard Bakugou! Oh No Wait This Is Exactly What He'd Say I Swear To God I'm Gonna Kill Him One Of These Days!" Ryu roared as He finished texting Brantly and tried to resist the urge to crush His Phone He and Ito have gotten pretty far from the school at this point they were almost at the train station when Ryu got the text and this sudden outburst caused everyone around to look at the pair as Ryu put His Phone, "You'll Never Believe What That Blonde Bastard Did!"

"Okay first off inside voice second off for the love of Christ what did He do this time?" Ito asked instead of responding Ryu just handed Her His Phone so He didn't ruin it and so She could read the texts when She did a look of horror and disbelief formed on Her face, "OH MY GOD! That Freaking Maniac HOW DARE HE!"

"Hey what happened to the inside voice that you were just complaining about not long ago?" the Male commented as His Phone was shoved back into His hands the Metal Quirked Teen then turned and began stomping away with a pissed off expression plastered on Her face, "Hey Where Are You Going?!"

"I'm Gonna Go Find Bakugou So I Can Cut His His Whole Thing Off Everything Is Going I Swear TO GOD! I Will Cut Off Both His TNT Stick And Cannonball Bombs SO That Way He'll Never Reproduce I'll Be Doing The World A Favor If You Ask Me No More Bullies With His Monster Sized EGO I'll Really Make Him A BAKUG-HO!" the Female shouted back with rage while She formed a knife scaring everyone around them they didn't know who Bakugou was but they felt slightly bad for Him.

"Alright You Go GIRL I'm Gonna Go Find Midoriya!" Ryu exclaimed as He started running off in the other at full speed which was pretty fast though He could've sworn He heard Her shout back 'Yeah You Make Sure He's Alright Talk To Him If Need Be!' with His enhanced hearing.

 _"Hopefully it won't take too long to find Midoriya He shouldn't be too far from here if He literally just left the school I can't waste too much time if I'm late for work again I'll get fired."_ Ryu thought as He rushed around a corner and toward the way Midoriya usually used when walking Home meanwhile Midoriya had reached the entrance of a tunnel there He paused and stared straight ahead thoughts swirling in His head as He clenched His hand into a tight fist a determined look forming on His face.

 _"I'll just have to remember Brantly's words_ _N o matter what anyone else thinks or says I just have to believe in myself I have to believe that they're wrong' __and so I will keep smiling just like He said and just like Him."_ Midoriya thought clenched His teeth as He looked upwards for a brief moment Midoriya then let out a laugh a hardy fake sounding bombastic laugh which was heard by two People as He began walking down into the dark isolated tunnel with seemingly no one around.

 _"Hang one second I know that voice Oh Thank God I've found Him before work."_ Ryu thought putting a hand of the railing of the bridge He landed silently on the ground behind Midoriya in a Super Hero pose He loves doing that who was too distracted by His own laughing and hilarious walk to hear the soft thud directly behind but that's when they heard something coming from the sewer grate as a thick disgusting looking and smelling green liquid began oozing out from under the manhole cover growing larger in front of Ryu's eyes and behind Midoriya's back but the Greenette was quick to turn and face the horror that was now slowly looming over Him.

"A villain?" Midoriya whispered with fear His body quaking with terror as the massive glob of slime finished forming fully with a grotesque face to much it's equally disgusting which barley fit inside of the tunnel both Ryu and Midoriya were caught off guard that they couldn't move right away.

 **"You'll Make A Perfect Skin Suit For Me To Hide In Kid."** the Sludge Villain spoke with a creepy broken voice that would shake most people to the core but this statement about what His cruel intentions were what finally made Midoriya and Ryu unfreeze while the Greenette tried to run out of the tunnel as the Villain lunged for Him His large brown haired Best Friend ran toward them full speed time seemed to slow down for Ryu as He quickly closed in on Midoriya and the Sludge Villain.

 _"C'mon Let's GO C'mon Body Move Faster!"_ the Tall Teen urged Himself on to run even faster in a mere moment He was under the villain and behind His friend.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!" Ryu screamed as He forcefully slammed both hands into Midoriya's back as hard as He could without using His Quirk so He would hurt the Greenette causing Midoriya to be flung forward toward safety outside of the tunnel dropping His Hero notebook along the way Midoriya thanks to the adrenaline manged to ignore the pain while tumbling up to a kneeling position and looked back at His Friend, "IZUKU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE JUST FUCKING RUN!"

 _"Dammit There's No Time To Get Running Again!"_ the Two Male Teens thought as Ryu attempted to leap toward Midoriya, _"Only Once Chance Please Work!"_

 **"NO YOU DON'T BASTARD YOU TOOK WHAT WAS MINE I'LL TAKE YOU INSTEAD!"** the Sludge Villain screamed as He created numerous slimy tentacles that stuck to His legs and snaked their way up Ryu's legs and slammed Him into the concrete ground cracking the ground around the large Teen's body Midoriya could only stare in shock as the tentacles wrapped around His best Friend's entire body coiling snake like vines then up to His arms and neck area pulling Him toward the sludge villain Ryu struggled against the restraints while digging His fingers into the ground. **"But this might be even better for me I'll have an even bigger Flesh Suit so d** **on't Worry About A Thing I'm Just Taking Over Your Body It'll Be Easier For Both Of Us If You Don't Fight Back This Will Only Hurt For A Minute And Then It'll All Be Over They'll Feel Right As Rain After That."**

"DAMMIT ALL C'MON!" Ryu exclaimed before the slime coasted His mouth up He was pulling and digging away at the ground and His restraints but it was not use He couldn't break free from the tentacles but He could at least slow Himself down make the villain really fight for it at least until He inevitable runs out of air.

 **"Struggle All You Want Kid My Body Is Entirely Made Of** **Liquid I'm** **Literally** **Made Of FLUID You Can't Get AWAY! But I Should Say Thank You For All Of Your Help You're A Real Hero To Me! Why I'm doing this well I didn't know 'He' was in the city so I gotta get outta here fast."**

 _"Great I don't care just let me die in peace without having to here your damned voice."_ Ryu thought as His stubborn fingers and hands dug deeper into the concrete.

"DERRICK!" Midoriya shouted with tears in His eyes He was terrified out of His wits He stood up still shaking but He ran towards the two, "LET MY FRIEND GO!"

 **"Get Lost Small Fry I Don't Need Your** **Carcass** **ANYMORE!"** the Sludge Villain exclaimed creating another tentacle to backhand Midoriya away knocking the poor Boy out cold Ryu's eyes widened as He watched His best Friend's body hit the ground hard unmoving seemingly dead this scared and angered Him His eyes sharpened into a hate filled glare rage boiled through His body as His vein popped all over His body His muscles clenched up and His blood began pumping up the adrenaline even higher pushing passed any pain He was feeling and the lack of oxygen with His newfound resolve, strength and will to live Ryu finally halted the pull of the tentacles thanks to the mighty strength in His arms He pulled Himself forwards and slowly started getting off the ground and up to a kneeling position shocking the villain as Ryu manged to stand up and finally ripped off all the tentacles off freeing Himself so He could breath again, **"What Was That! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"**

"Oh Sweet And Salty Christ I'll Never Get This Taste Out Of My Mouth!"

 _"Oh god my lungs are burning I thought that I was actually gonna die for a minute there lucky for I can hold my breath for an extended period of time but damn this disgusting Sludge covered Slime Ball I feel so fucking weak now it must've taken all my Strength just to break those stupid tentacles and the lack of oxygen didn't help me much either."_ Ryu thought as He turned around and glared at the villain with hate filled eyes while He gasped for breath coughing up ooze from deep within His body every now and then as He was also coming down from off of the adrenaline high _, "If only my punches could effect this dude I'd beat Him into the ground."_

 **"Hey I asked you a question."**

 _"However He seems hesitant to approach me now after my freak out maybe I can use that to my advantage so I can think of a plan to get Midoriya out of here."_

 **"Alright if you say anything I'm gonna Kill You NOW!"** the Sludge Villain yelled lunging forward with multiple tentacles lashing out Ryu got into a fighting stance.

"Oh Crap Baskets NO TIME!" Ryu exclaimed using some of the very little remaining strength left in His nearly exhausted body to jump back to evade the villain's body and tentacle attack which cracked the ground where He was standing just moments ago as Ryu landed He lost His footing due to the exhaustion so He stumbled back falling and landing flat on His ass now all He could do was drag Himself backwards, "If only I had just a little more stamina left maybe I'd be able to get away."

 **"It's All Over Now."** the Villain stated suddenly there was a sound behind the Sludge Villain it was the sound of a fist hitting metal it interrupted whatever was going to happen next the Sludge Villain let out a terrified fear filled gurgle as He turned around to find the large Blonde Man from before who was chasing after Him.

 **"Have No Fear For Both Of You Are Safe Now!"** the Large Man in regular everyday clothing spoke as He stepped out of the sewers slamming His one foot down on the concrete with great force creating a small wind current around it this Man was even bigger then Ryu whose eyes went wide with disbelief as He slowly stood up.

 _"No Way Is That...Am I really seeing this with my own eyes?"_

 **"Now That I Am Here That Is."**

 _"You you're there's no way It's Actually You Isn't I don't believe It...OH MY GOD HE REALLY IS HE'S ALL MIGHT."_ Ryu thought the Sludge Villain in a panic sent out a new tentacle of slime to attack but All Might ducked under it making it miss completely and only hit the cement wall of the tunnel breaking it the Number One Hero then went on the offensive lunging forward toward His who foe who created another tentacle to attack but instead of evading the Blonde Man prepared to stop.

 **"Texas SMASH!"** All Might screamed at the top of His lungs calling out the name of one of His Ultimate Moves of His as He slid His left foot on the ground He swung His right fist forward toward His target while the other one held onto a bag of groceries creating a powerful wall of wind that whipped through the tunnel and through the slimy tentacles going straight towards the Evil Villain and the Innocent bystander Teenager, **"Young Man You'd Better Brace YOURSELF!"**

"OH CRAP BASKETS!" Ryu exclaimed once again as He got one more finale burst of adrenaline through His body this in turn allowed Him to run over to Midoriya and scope up His downed Friend up into His arms before hunkering down as the wall of wind struck the Sludge Villain the force was so incredible that it began ripping the Slime Ball apart little by little and Ryu could feel its tremendous power even through the massive villain behind Him as He protected Midoriya from it.

 _"What's With His Crazy Quirk Of His The Force Is Insanely And Tremendously Strong It's Like Nothing I've Ever Seen or Felt Before! So This Is The Force He Can Generate With Just A Mere PUNCH!"_ Ryu thought as the wind washed over Him while He struggled to stay in one place His feet sliding on the cement.

 **"What Is This Wind Pressure From His Fist ALONE?!...I CAN'T HOLD MYSELF TOGETHER!"** the Sludge Villain exclaimed before His entire body splattered apart popping like a balloon sending green flying through the air and splashing all across the tunnel's walls and on Ryu's back who sighed in disappointment as He shakily stood up His muscles still sore next He shifted Midoriya in His arms so that way He could hold His Best Friend bridal style a far more comfortable position.

"Whelp all I can say is thank God Today it laundry Day." the Tall Teenager muttered annoyed as He stood up and faced All Might who was now standing in a normal and neutral position, "I can't believe what I'm seeing right now the greatest Hero in the World is right in front of me thee most unstoppable force of the Planet."

 **"Hmm did you say something Young Man?"** All Might asked as He approached the shorter Teenager.

"Oh uh I did but it was nothing important mister All Might Sir." Ryu replied with an awkward cough as He turned His head away from the One Number One Pro-Hero needless to say He was feeling a little nervous about a run in with such a top-tear Hero for multiple reasons, "I'm just a little on Guard right now ya know?"

 **"Just All Might will be fine none of this mister or sir stuff if you don't mind as for the 'on Guard' thing that's understandable after a villain attack like that...but I will admit you've got Heart Young Man standing your ground like that to protect your Friend like."**

"Well I couldn't just tail turn and run away like a coward even if I really wanted too I'd do that for anyone who needed help."

 **"Hmm..."** the Pro-Hero hummed with a thoughtful expression.

"It's kind of one of my many self rules that I have the first rule is I don't walk or run away when I see someone hurt and in need of help because once ya start running you'll never stop beside if I started running now at the first sign of danger I'd never to able to live up to the kind of Hero I want to be." the Tall Teen stated as He walked out of the tunnel's entrance to kneel down and set Midoriya down in the sun, "The kind of Hero who runs toward danger without thinking about it."

 **"Hmm..."**

"I want to give people 'Hope' so they don't have to feel alone the same loneliness that I felt before my Best Friend down here helped me I want them to know that your past doesn't always have to define who you are and I also want to live up to the ideals that I was left with by my Father and Brother to carry their memories on."

 **"So you wanna be a Pro-Hero huh for your own unfaltering beliefs too well that sounds great Young Man it looks like you have your future all planned out don't you?"** All Might encouraged as He walked over to place a comforting hand on the Teen's shoulder His smile somehow widening if that was even possible Ryu simple nodded as He stood up, **"Anyway I should apologize for this whole mess here getting you two involved so I'm sorry that you and your Friend got caught up in the Justice Dispensing I didn't mean for it to happen** **but as it turns out the City Sewer System is pretty difficult to navigate through."  
**

"Yeah I do want to be a Hero same with my good Friend here and It's fine mistakes can happen to everyone even if you're the Number One Hero." Ryu shrugged as He stood up and turned around making All Might remove His hand, "And thanks for listening to me ramble on sometimes it's nice to get these things out."

 **"Hey it's no problem Young Man this is all apart of being a Hero."** the Number One Hero replied before glancing back at the tunnel, **"So from what I gather you want go to U.A. then is that right? It's the best School in the country for Hero Training after all."**

"Hell yeah I do I wanna go there more then anything luckily I passed the Mock Tests easily now I'll just need to ace the Written and the Practical Test"

 **"Well that's great News I'm sure you'll make it in oh and if it's not too much trouble can you help me clean this Guy up?"**

"Yeah sure I'll help you out but we're gonna need something to contain the Sludge Villain in just in case He wakes up." the Teenager replied.

 **"I've got these bottles here but they'll need to emptied first."** All Might stated holding up His grocery bag with two bottles of Torrent soda Ryu held His hand out.

"Here give me one of those sodas." Ryu requested so All Might took out both bottles and handed Him one while stuffing the bag away in His pocket the two unscrewed the cap to their bottles, "We'll each drink one that way we don't have to waste this stuff on the ground potential making someone trip."

 **"Alright then bottoms up we'll have a little race."** the Pro-Hero joked slightly Ryu simply smirked up at Him as He chuckled at the older Man's behavior.

"Yeah sure okay In Three Two One...GO!" the Teen counted down with that the large Males put the bottle top up to their lips and tilted their heads back to begin drinking the sugary beverages it didn't take too long for them to finish it with All Might barely coming out ahead of Ryu by literally less than a second.

 **"Man you drank that way faster then I thought you would."** All Might commented.

"It's all apart of my Quirk I burn through energy using it and I guess I burned myself out back there so I have to use stuff filled with Protein or Sugar to keep up my Strength it's also why I look like this my Quirk helps me burn through Fat Cells really fast." Ryu explained gesturing t Himself with that done they got to work cleaning up the Sludge Villain and storing Him in the bottles which didn't take too long to do so now All Might was reading through Midoriya's Notebook looking very interested in the research that was done and He also seemed to like the drawings inside He even sighed it at some point which He found on the ground while Derick was trying to get His Best Friend to wake up and failing miserable, "Hey All Might I can't seem to get Him to wake up and I've literally tried everything I can think of."

 **"Alright hang on let me try it can't be that hard."** All Might sighed as He walked over setting the Hero Analysis For The Future Notebook not too far from Midoriya as He leaned over the teenaged Greenette He grabbed His chin in thought as if trying to think of His own way to wake the Young Man up.

"So uh hey before Midoriya here wakes up to hear this I wanna ask you something...it's well personal it's about you...how's the Gut Wound treating you now a days?" the Tall Teenager questioned glancing away from His Best Friend to look at the Pro-Hero over His shoulder who was visible tense and shaken by what was just said.

 **"Ahem what are you talking about Young Man? That doesn't ring any bells."** the Number One Pro-Hero replied sweating bullets very profusely.

"You don't have to lie to me ya know All Might my Grandfather knew all about your secret and the battle with All For One He was there after all He said He saved you."

 **"So you're His Grandson huh? Well truth be told the Gut Wound still hurts me to this Day especially in the mornings when I wake up after from the same Nightmare...listen two things I'm sorry for your loss and two no one must no one can ever know about my injury."**

"Hey you don't need to worry about me telling anyone about that kind of stuff or your Quirk you have my word that no one will know of your secret no even the people closest to me." Ryu nodded in agreement All Might seem to relieved immediately letting out a breath that He didn't even know He was holding in He then started lightly slapping Midoriya's cheeks who began waking up slowly His eyes half open, "Hey welcome back to the World of the living ya Cinnamon Roll Nerd."

 **"Hey good to see you awake I thought we lost you there for a second."** All Might smiled but then again when isn't He smiling Midoriya let out a startled shock as He scooted backwards using His hands and feet seeing this both Ryu and All Might stood up straight, **"Well you seem to be moving around alright."**

"I can't tell you how relieving that is for me I just about had a Heart Attack when that Sludge Villain struck you across the face and that would be the absolute worst thing to have while I was being suffocated to Death and turned into a Flesh Suit ya know since I already couldn't freaking breath at all." Ryu stated as All Might went on to explain everything He had already said to Ryu about what happened He and Sludge Villain ended up here with them in this situation needless to say the Greenette was amazed so much so that His favorite Hero ever was in front of Him in the flesh He was really hoping that He wasn't dreaming all of this.

 **"...Anyway you both really help me out back there For I've Captured The Evil Doer!"** All Might exclaimed while He held up bottles containing the Sludge Villain.

 _"Thee most amazing Hero in thee entire World All Might the real deal in the flesh standing right in front on me. HE LOOKS SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!"_ Midoriya mentally exclaimed as He gazed upon His Hero and His award winning smile

"Holy Crap! I Gotta Get An Autograph!" Midoriya exclaimed as He searched the pockets of His school uniform, "I Know I've Got A Pen Around Here Somewhere!"

"He already sighed this." Ryu sighed as He walked over and picked up the 'Hero Analysis For The Future' Notebook but Midoriya apparently didn't hear this.

"Please Sign My Notebook!" the Greenette requested totally disregarding what His Best Friend had just said as He snatched the Notebook back from the Taller Male to open to what He thought was a blank page only to find All Might's signature making Him scream a little, "HE ALREADY SIGNED IT!"

"I literally just said that dude open your ears and stop screaming so damn much." the Taller Teen groaned out as Midoriya began bowing rapidly up and down.

"ThankYouSoMuchThisWillBeAHeirloomAFamilyTreasurePassedDownForGenerationsToCome!" Midoriya quickly said so much so that He was barely understood this caused both Ryu and All Might to stare at the Greenette with wide eyes in total confusion a single large bead of sweat dropping from their foreheads.

"Christ on a bloody crutch." Ryu sighed out as He face palmed.

 **"Quick question for you Young Man is He always like this or is it just from the** **concussion?"** All Might whispered to Ryu with a hand next to His mouth.

"This is how He is always but this is nothing you should see when He really gets going." the Extremely Muscular Teen explained the Pro-Hero gave Him a thumbs up.

 **"That's good to know thank you I was concerned for a second there."** the Pro-Hero replied as He placed the two bottles in the pockets of His pants.

"Izuku Chill Out With That Bowing You're Gonna Throw Your Back Out Of Place Before You're Even An Old Man!" Ryu warned as He straightened His friend up.

 **"Whelp I gotta go and get this Guy down to the Police Station so they can take care of Him...stay out of trouble you two you I hope to see you both around."** All Might said while patting the bottle before giving them a little over the shoulder wave the Pro-Hero crouched down and began stretching out His leg muscles preparing to leap off into the air they were likely a little stiff after running through a Sewer System for a good while.

"Alright then All Might it's goodbye for now maybe it was nice to officially meet you in person." Ryu said as He prepared to walk off while trying to drag Midoriya along by grabbing a hold of His arm however the Greenette manged to shrug off the rather large hand thanks to its weak grip.

"Wait you're leaving already?" Midoriya asked sounding almost like a lonely child whose Dad just back Home only for Him to be forced to immediately leave again this caused Ryu to pause in His steps and turn back around deciding to give His Friend a little more time to say goodbye or whatever He needed/wanted to say.

 _"Just hurry it up and quickly get out what you want to say and then I'll drag you to your House."_ the Teen with glowing red and orange fiery eyes mentally sighed.

 **"Pro-Heroes are constantly Time as well as Enemies."**

 _"He can't go yet there are still so many questions I have to ask Him."_ the Greenette thought.

 **"Now Stand Back I'm Taking Off!"** All Might warned as His leg muscles tensed up and with that He leapt up and forward way high into the air creating a large amount of wind that shook the trees sending their pedals falling everywhere, **"THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!"**

"Huh that Man really is something else unlike other Heroes He seems to be a true alright Izuku let's get out of here and...Midoriya." Ryu cut Himself off when He noticed His Friend was no longer by His side He started looking around the area, "Hey Midoriya where'd you'd you go."

 _"Oh God Dammit! Don't tell me He actually..."_ the Tall Muscular Teen mentally groaned while looking up into the sky at the distant figure of All Might said Hero at that moment felt something clinging to His leg He looked down to see Midoriya who was holding on for dear life that's when Ryu heard the distant screaming of their voices, _"Huff He actually grabbed on All Might didn't He maybe that's His Quirk the ability to give me a Heart Attack"_

 **"HEY HEY WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"** All Might exclaimed as He tried to push the Greenette off, **"LET GO I LOVE MY FANS BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH!"**

"NO WAY! WE'RE FLYING THROUGH THE AIR IF I LET GO NOW I'LL **DIE!** " the Scrawny Teen yelled in retort in spite of the wind that was blowing His face back."

"I swear that Midoriya is going to be the Death of me one Day." Ryu muttered while pinching the bridge of His nose before taking off into another run at top speed.

 _"I can't believe He's making me run all over the City for Him I Am So Gonna Get FIRED! That or He'll be the Death of me one Day."_ **(Possible foreshadowing)**

 **"Oh That's A Good Point!"** the Pro-Hero said in realization as He stopped pushing Ryu rolled His eyes as He tried His best to keep pace and sight on His targets.

"I Just Have A Lot Of Things I Want I Want To Ask You Personally You're My All Time Favorite Hero All Might Please!" Midoriya begged face contorting in the wind.

 **"Okay I Get It Just Keep Your Eyes And Mouth Shut You Don't Want Bugs Flying In Believe Me I Know!"** All Might ordered Midoriya did so by burying His face into the Pro-Hero's pant leg way back down on the sidewalk Ryu was barely keeping pace with His Friend the Pro-Hero but He did mange to keep them in His sights noticing All Might grabbing the back of the Greenette's shirt before glancing around as a cough escaped His mouth and blood leaked out of the corner of His lips.

 ** _"Shit..."_** All Might internal cursed back down on the streets Ryu's forehead suddenly got hit by a single drop of blood which He quickly wiped away as He ran.

 _"Oh no. This Is So Not GOOD! All Might Is Running Out Of TIME! Dammit I hope He gets out of there before Midoriya can see"_ Ryu mentally exclaimed in a panic up in the sky All Might landed as carefully as He could with Midoriya attached to His leg on the closest building after His jump but it still shook the building and cracked the roof when He landed a second or two later Ryu reached the door of the building leaning over He placed His hands on His knees as He was breathing heavily.

"Why did they have to fly like Twelve Stinking Miles away at such high speeds?" Ryu externally complained as He got His breathing under control allowing Him to stand up straight He placed one a hand over His Heart while the other one wiped sweat away from His forehead.

 _"And why in the Hell did they have to land on a building with Thirty Flights of God Damned Stairs I'm Already Fucking Tired!"_ the Tall Teen internally complained.

"I Am Not Out Of Shape That Bastard Is Just Way Too Fast!" the Muscular Teen muttered as He opened the door and started running through the halls toward the stairs on top of the building Midoriya was breathing heavily with a face that looked like all the life had been drained from meanwhile All Might was walking away.

"My whole life just flashed before my eyes."

 **"Not a very smart move go and bang on the door for a little while someone will let you in...Now I have to go see you and your Friend on the flip side."**

"Wait Not Yet Just One Second A Mere Moment Of Your Time." Midoriya cried out as He stepped forward and reached out to His Hero.

 **"No I Don't Have Any More Time."** All Might insisted as He kept walking while raising a hand up signaling for the Greenette to stop talking.

"I HAVE TO KNOW!" the Greenette shouted a new passion entering His voice at that moment Ryu reached the top but paused due to His Friend's shout.

 _"I think I'll wait and see how this one plays out."_ the Muscular Teen thought as He opened the door and stood in the doorway careful not to make a sound.

 _"Sorry Kid it's not gonna happen." the voice of the Doctor sounded off in His head._

 _"I'm sorry Izuku...I wish things were different." the voice of His Mother sobbed out in His mind._

 _"Listen Up Deku You You're Even Worse The The Rest Of These Damned Rejects You Worthless Quirkless Wannabe Hero Nobody! Do You Really Think They'd Take Someone Like You When They Can Have Someone Like ME?! You'd Die In The Entry EXAM! Defenseless Izuku The School's Already Crappy You Really Wanna Embarrass It More By Failing So HARD?!" the voice of Bakugou snarled through His skull._

 _"Sometimes I do feel like I'm a failure like there's no Hope for me...But even so I'm not gonna give up EVER!"_

 _"I think you can be a Hero if you really try you'll be Deku the World's First Quirkless Licensed Pro-Hero I love the ring of that" the friendly voice of Ito rang out._

 _"You wanna be a Hero then all you have to do is Work Hard, Study Well and Eat and Sleep plenty oh it also wouldn't hurt to let me train you so do all this and I'm sure that one Day you'll make a Great Hero all well shoving Bakugou's insult right back in His face One Day DEKU Will Be The Name Of A HERO!" Derick's voice proclaimed._

"Is It Possible To Become A Hero Even If I Don't Have A Quirk?" Midoriya questioned in slightly a rushed but confident tone this actually caused All Might to pause at the railing and glance back at the small Teenager, "I'm a Normal Kid with powers Could I Ever Hope To Be Someone Like YOU!"

 _"Wait hang on just a moment wouldn't Izuku technically be considered abnormal since 80% of the World has a Quirk while 20% is Quirkless"_ Ryu thought as He watched the exchange glad that He wasn't noticed yet. _"Huh it's a good thing I didn't say that stuff out loud otherwise I would've totally ruined the mood."_

 **"Without a Quirk?"** All Might slowly wondered totally caught off guard by the question before a wave of pain struck Him as steam started coming from His body.

 ** _"Oh No Not Now DAMMIT! NOT HERE!"_** All Might mentally screamed as the steam grew larger but the Greenette failed to notice this.

"Most people think that I don't have a chance not even a little bit that not having any Powers makes me some kind of weakling my Classmates like to make fun of me for it for years now I've only ever had two close Friends that really believe in me and supported me all this time but you know what that makes me wanna prove the ones who don't wrong ever since I was a Kid I thought saving People was the coolest thing you could do I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe." Midoriya spoke before closing His eyes picturing what He wanted in the future, "And be the kind of Hero everyone in the World everyone looks up to just like you"

 _"Yep Here It Comes!"_ Ryu thought while covering His ears as the smoke cleared away to reveal All Might's skeleton form and Midoriya opened His eyes only to let out a loud scream of total shock which seemed to echo slightly, _"TOO Damn Loud! How did He not see the smoke and Christ All Might looks worse than I thought He would."_

 **Meanwhile in a Random Alleyway in the middle of a crowded Street not too far away from our Heroes the Sludge Villain began waking up.**

 **"Where am I? What happened?"** the Slime Creep mumbled totally discombobulated before memories came to mind of His previous encounter with a certain Hero.

 _ **"Texas SMASH!"** He recalled the voice of the Number 1 Hero All Might shouting as He was attacked by said Pro-Hero._

 ** _"Oh yeah right that Bastard."_** the Sludge Villain thought as He remembered the force of the wind ripping Him apart down into small splats of goo on the tunnel walls.

 **"If it wasn't for Him I'd be outta town already."** the Villain grumbled to Himself under His breath as the bottle that contained Him shook with His fury.

"Well that was pretty rough." the long haired lackey of Bakugou stated as the group of three walked down the same alleyway the Sludge Villain had landed in.

"Weren't you and Midoriya Good Friends back when you were Kids?" the other one questioned as their leader finished drinking a can of Soda.

"Yeah you were a little too harsh with Him Today." the first one agreed actually feeling less heartless than usually since saying something like that was going too far.

"It's His own damned fault for getting in my way." Bakugou grumbled as He came to a stop kicked the very same bottle the Sludge Villain was contained in sending it flying through the air and colliding into a light pole on the sidewalk breaking the cap complete off upon impact making its contents spill out onto said sidewalk.

"You shouldn't waste your time on the Guy." the first one spoke up again as Bakugou closed His eyes in thought for a brief moment.

 _"I've always wanted to be a Hero ever since I was little you know this I may not have a Quirk but I'll still try my hardest." Midoriya's voice echoed in the Blonde's head._

"Someones gotta teach that worthless Nerd how the World really works." the Explosive Blonde sneered as He crushed the soda can in one hand creating a small explosion in the process which burnt the can before tossing it aside Bakugou added, "I Hate It When He Talks Hero As If He Had Any Kind Of Chance!"

"Hey I got an idea we should go to the Arcade get your mind off things." the Second lackey finally decided to speak up.

"...Fine."

"Or we could sneak into the Bar at the station pick up some Ladies." the first lackey suggested.

"Now that's an idea." the second lackey agreed.

"You Fucking Idiots! If We Get Caught There's No Way U.A. Would Let Me In!" Bakugou snapped suddenly a terrified look crossed the two Lackey's faces and they pointed behind the Explosive Blonde who turned just as Brantly rounded the corner and came walking toward them from the opposite direction they were just coming from and needless He looked extremely pissed off, "Tch great just what the Hell do want Laser Brain?"

"I will have words with you Bakugou we need to talk." Brantly growled out as He stopped in front of His 'Friend', "You were way out of line with your bullying Today."

"I Agree Baku-Ho!" a new voice called out everyone turned to see Ito walking toward them, "I won't kill I'm gonna make you hurt really really badly."

"LIKE YOU HAVE A CHANCE GO AND GET YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Bakugou yelled back in retort Ito suddenly froze but not because of Him but rather it was behind the group of four boys a large looming figure that cast a massive shadow over the group of Teenagers who turned toward the Creature with fear in their eyes.

 **"Perfect** **I Like Skin Suits That Have A Little FIRE AND FIGHT IN THEM!"** the Sludge Villain stated cackling as He reformed His whole body entirely.

* * *

 _ **Author: Alright I think that's where we'll cut it off for now hoped you enjoyed but before I go enjoy these stats and facts on the OCs I have here oh and uh in case you're wondering why Midoriya is so confident it's because He grew up with actual supportive Friends Ryu and Ito.**_

* * *

 **Full Name: Derick Ryu** **McKnight**

 **Personality: Derick is very serious person when it comes to His goals about being a Hero and beyond that He can get rather defensive and angry when it comes to protecting the people He cares about from either Bullies or Villains people often describe Him as having grown up too soon psychically and mentally not really having a childhood because He mainly focused on training His Quirk in the pursuit of being a Hero who seeks out both Justice and Vengeance against Villains but in spite of His Dark Past He still tries to maintain a certain light heartedness when around Friends.**

 **Height: Around the same Height as All Might was in His prime so about 6 foot 7 inches.**

 **Weight: Around the same weight as the Young in His Prime All Might so rough guess 350 Pounds**

 **Ages over the course of the story: 5, 11, 15, 16 & 17**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Hair Color: C** **hestnut Brown which turns to a glowing Red and Orange to match His eyes when His Secondary Quirk is active.**

 **Hair Style: Undercut**

 **Eye Color: A glowing fiery mix of Red and Orange.**

 **Birth Date: July 4th.**

 **Nationality: American/Japanese**

 **Hobbies: Drawing, Guitar and some Singing.**

 **Family: Jonathan 'Fire Heart' McKnight (Father Former American Pro-Hero one of the Best sadly Deceased), Hina** **Tsuchikawa McKnight (Redeemed Super Villain and Mother also Deceased), Adrien McKnight (Older Brother Sadly Comatose) & Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Alive Pro-Hero Aunt).**

 **Quirks: Super Human & Molten Rock.**

 **Super Human** **Description: Super Human is a Special Quirk created by the Super Villain known to few then eventually the World as All For One this Quirk was designed using countless enhancement Quirks such as Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Agility, Senses, Perception & a mess of others relating to the body & mind ****into one Quirk** **it also grants some minor healing not quite on the level of a Nomu's Super Regeneration but enough to heal both minor and major wounds faster than normal and it was specifically designed to let its User surpass the current wielder of One For All but only after they've Mastered the Quirk in its entirety plus it helps Him burn through Fat Cells keeping the User physically fit, it even enhances Growth and requires Protein as fuel one thing as a side note much like One For All the Super Human Quirk must be willing transferred it cannot be taken by force.**

 **Molten Rock** **Description: It's a combination of His Parent's Quirks His Father's Burning Fury and His Mother's Rock Armor & Formation Quirks it allows the user to create, control and manipulate Lava, Magma, Toxic Gases & Igneous Rock which means He can form all sorts of things like Weapons, Armor and Tools using ****Obsidian or other types of rock and well it does lack range it makes up for it with raw power and destructive ability.**

 **Weaknesses: Super Human has a natural limiter unlike One For All which prevents the User from going to far with their power it helps reduce the strain on the Body from using it however this limiter can be bypassed in certain extreme situations and through high adrenaline which can lead to the user harming themselves through strained muscles, exhaustion or broken bones it needs protein as fuel until full Mastery can be obtained Molten Rock can burn its user if overused go to far with it and you could be irreparable burned no healing Quirk in the World can fix it or your body.**

 **Overall Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Senses, a Keen Intellect, Natural Battle Instincts and Leadership Skills.**

 **Power: 6/5 S**

 **Speed: 6/5 S**

 **Technique: 6/5 S**

 **Intelligence: 6/5 S**

 **Cooperativeness: 5/5 A**

* * *

 **Full Name: Brantly Reid.**

 **Personality: Brantly is an extremely Stoic person keeping His emotions inside a cold prideful arrogance if you will except for when He's in the heat of battle He allows Himself to feel the rush and enjoyment of fighting Strong Rivals or when His rage reaches its boiling or when He hangs with Hanae.**

 **Height: 6 Foot 5 Inches.**

 **Weight: 250 pounds size between Iiad and Sato.**

 **Ages over the course of the story: 11, 15, 16 & 17.**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style: Cornrows (Switches the style and patterning every few episodes).**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Birth Date: Jun 12th**

 **Nationality:** **Jamaican.**

 **Hobbies: Guitar, Drums & Song Writing.**

 **Family: Dajuan Reid (Father) & Amancia Reid (Father)**

 **Quirks: Energy Expulsion/Absorption & Flight.**

 **Energy Expulsion/Absorption** **Description: This Quirk allows the User to take in power from a source of energy such as Electricity, Lasers or Plasma to user as a source of power it enhances their Strength, Speed, Durability & Stamina it even allows the user to create powerful blasts on this energy from their hands or form a force field for Defense around their body the more energy they take in the Stronger they get.**

 **Flight** **Description: Flying that's about it nothing more to say.**

 **Weaknesses: If too much energy is absorbed it can overload the Users Quirk forcing a detonation from their body unless they blast out the power fast enough to stop it also the bigger the blast the more damage it causes to the arms from which it's shot from and maintaining a force field for a long time can create a strain on the body and mind as it needs concentration to maintain plus then shield can only take so much damage before breaking apart also the more energy that's wasted over the course of a battle weakens Him the less energy He has the more Power He loses.**

 **Overall Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, a Keen Intellect, Natural Battle Instincts and Leadership Skills.**

 **Power: 5.5/5 A+**

 **Speed: 6/5 S**

 **Technique: 5.5/5 A+**

 **Intelligence: 5/5 A**

 **Cooperativeness: 3.5/5 C+**

* * *

 **Full Name: Azusa Ito.**

 **Personality: Azusa is a free spirited individual with very few things She takes seriously like being a Pro-Hero or the relationships She has with others but She's most serious when doing Hero Work or is in the middle of a Battle with Villains to Protect others.**

 **Height: 6 foot even.**

 **Weight: Somewhere between Nejire and Momo** **in weight and body shape.**

 **Ages over the course of the story: 15, 16 & 17**

 **Blood Type: AB.**

 **Hair Color: Platinum Blonde.**

 **Hair Style: Similar to Killer Frost's hair from the CW Flash TV Show.**

 **Eye Color: Silver.**

 **Birth Date: December 15th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Hobbies: Music Instruments, Song Writing & Singing.**

 **Family: Unnamed Mother (Deceased), Unknown Father (Unknown Status) & ****Genta (Legal Guardian)**

 **Quirks: Metal Manipulation.**

 **Metal Manipulation** **Description: Allows the User to craft Weapons of Offence or Tools of Defense the Quirk also grants the User a Super Human body enhancing their physical capabilities when needed the User can even change their entire body into metal temporally.**

 **Weaknesses:** **Freezing Ice Cold Temperatures stop it in its track making it brittle and extreme intense heat and flame can melt it down into a liquid state also She doesn't produce the Metal from Her own Body She has to absorb some other Metals and mix them together with Her Quirk.**

 **Overall Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, a Keen Intellect and Natural Battle Instincts.**

 **Power: 5.5/5 A+**

 **Speed: 5/5 A**

 **Technique: 6/5 S**

 **Intelligence: 5/5 A**

 **Cooperativeness: 5/5 A**

* * *

 **Full Name: Hanae Tanaka.**

 **Personality: She can act very childishly very often but is able to buckle down and be serious when there's actual danger around.**

 **Height: 5 foot even.**

 **Weight: 120 pounds small like Uaraka.**

 **Ages over the course of the story: 14, 15 & 16**

 **Blood Type: A.**

 **Hair Color: Black.**

 **Hair Style: Braids everyday the style of braid changes every few episodes.**

 **Eye Color: Purple.**

 **Birth Date: April 23rd.**

 **Nationality: Japanese.**

 **Hobbies: Ventriloquism & Piano.**

 **Family: Genki Tanaka (Father) & Hisa Tanaka (Mother).**

 **Quirk: Crypid Monster**

 **Crypid Monster Description: Allows Her to Transform into Creatures of the Crypid not Creepypastas or Urban Legends the User can morph one specific part of their body to just enhance that part or they can totally morph their whole body into a Creature.**

 **Weaknesses: She gains whatever strength or weakness the creature has becomes Her weakness a Dragon for example has a soft underbelly, Werewolves are weakened by silver and Vampires hate Sunlight oh and there's a time limit for how long the User to stay in as a Creature maintaining a transformed state for long periods of can give the user a headache and switching from form to form runs down the clock even faster and as a final kick in the pants the user must know the Creature they're transforming into in order for the Creature to be of any help to them.**

 **Overall Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility & Senses.**

 **Power: 6/5 S**

 **Speed: 6/5 S**

 **Technique: 1.5/5 F**

 **Intelligence: 2/5 D**

 **Cooperativeness: 6/5 S**


End file.
